Two hearts, one soul
by dream2bawrtr
Summary: Life for Christian and Ana was never easy. They have experienced loss and tragedies that leave them thinking that life was never going to be good again. But then they meet and everything changes. Fate- fate used to be cruel to them. Will fate finally give them some kind of happiness? Or was that just wishful thinking? Ana/ Christian
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

**Hello, you all! Just something I thought of. I love Greek mythology. This story is set in an alternate universe, where Ana is a lawyer and Christian is her father's client. I really hope you will enjoy reading this. I sure enjoyed writing it! :)**

**And don't forget to tell me what you think about chapter 1.**

* * *

The helicopter was about to land on this beautiful island. Her father was tired, but Ana was staring her eyes out. She was so excited to be here! Everything about this place was mesmerizing! Tinos, a Greek island situated in the Aegean Sea. It has a land area of approximately 194 square kilometers and a population of 8,574 inhabitants. The beaches were breathtaking, the mountains and all that green made it all look almost _**magical.**_

"Wow!" Ana exclaimed.

Her mouth was slightly open, she was just in awe. Compared to Seattle, this island was a true paradise. Shaking her father on his shoulder, she said.

"Look! Look, dad! Isn't this place amazing! I will thank you for the rest of my life for bringing me here! I love you so much! Oh my God!"

She then kissed him lightly on his left cheek. Out of shock, her dad smiled and placed his hand on his cheek.

Her father shook his head and found it so refreshing to see her this way. Ana was a very successful lawyer herself and has been independent for quite some time now. Most of the time, he felt like she didn't need him anymore, breaking his heart a bit. But seeing the way she was acting at the moment, made his heart soar. At this moment, she looked like the little girl who looked up to him and used to give him butterfly kisses in the morning. To hear her say that she loved him, felt amazing, because she hadn't said those three words to him in years. As he watched her, his throat had closed up. She was so endearing, making him love her so much more than he already did.

The helicopter had just landed, when Ana looked at her dad.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

He smiled."Yes, I am doing great."

"Are you sure? Cause you seem like your mind's not here with me." she responded.

"I'm just very grateful that my client has invited us over here. This place looks like paradise, don't you think?" he replied.

"Oh my God, dad! The moment I see your client, I am so gonna hug and kiss him. This place is out of this world! Yay!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, a simple thank you will do, honey. You don't have to kiss him. You don't even know him." he responded.

Ana laughed aloud and said."I was just joking. Of course I won't kiss him, duh!"

"Good, because I don't think you need a man in your life right now, after what happened with your ex- boyfriend. Remember me to kick his puny behind, when I see him. " he growled.

"Hey dad, don't worry about him. And besides, I do agree with you. I don't need a man at the moment. Like you suggested, I am just going to take one year off from work. And just enjoy these 7 weeks in paradise with you and Kate." She said with a dreamy look on her face.

**~ A while later ~**

They stepped out of the helicopter and stepped into a limo. The driver helped them with their luggage, while they took a seat inside the car. Cold champagne was ready for the both of them and, there were some snacks also.

"I will now take you both to the hotel. It's a five star one and my boss has taken care of everything. You two don't have to worry about the bill or anything. He wants you both to enjoy your time on the island. And he will meet you both in the evening around 8 at the hotel restaurant." The driver said in one breath, like he had memorized it all.

Ana whistled. "Nice. We are doing okay ourselves. But how wealthy is your client, dad?" she asked.

"Well, he owns the hotel and he's also in the marble business." He answered.

"Marble. Wow. I have read on the internet, that some of the mountains on this island are full of some of the most beautiful green marbles in all of Greece. Okay, we _have_ to go there, dad." She said with a dreamy look on her face.

Her dad chuckled and said." Yes, don't you worry your pretty little head, sweetie. My client has promised to show us all that this island has to offer."

"Yay!" she exclaimed while clapping her hands.

"Tell me more about your mysterious client, dad." Ana asked curiously.

She was not romantically interested in her dad's mystery client, but something about him made her very curious.

_Two days ago, Ana had spoken to him on the phone. He had a voice that made a shiver go up and down her spine. Pfffffff! She couldn't believe a man's voice through the phone made her act like that. God, she must be on the verge of losing her mind!_

_It was her dad's idea to bring both her and Kate along on this trip. Her dad told them that it was a business and pleasure trip. At first , Ana didn't want to go because she wanted to wallow in her misery. The incident with her ex-boyfriend had made her close up from the world. But Kate had convinced her to go by giving her a very long lecture. God, her best friend was sometimes wiser than her! Argh._

_Ana had a last excuse, saying that her dad's client would find it rude if she and Kate went along. But her dad told them that he had already asked and that Christian was more than honored to show them his little paradise…_

_Pfff… Christian. What kind of name is that? It's not even Greek!_

_That same day, Kate accidentally had seen a picture of Christian on their fathers desk and thought that it would be so cool if Ana went on a date with him._

_Ana totally ignored her. Kate went on and on how handsome Christian was, but Ana shoed her out of her bedroom and shut the door in her face._

At that moment, Ana was angry at her best friend but right now, she really missed her. Kate was going to join them 2 weeks later, because of her work.

After a 30 minute drive, they finally arrived at the hotel. Stepping out of the limo, Ana gawked at the sight. The hotel was beautiful. But it was nothing compared to the beach and the sea behind it.

Ana stared into the sunset and was in awe, looking at the sight before her. She muttered just a sentence in one breath."Christian or whatever your name is, I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

**~ Meanwhile ~**

Christian sat behind his desk in his office, when he received a message from his employee. The Steele's had arrived safely in Tinos and had just checked into their hotel rooms. He was very satisfied that everything went according to plan. The weather was working along, so the helicopter was able to fly and land without any delays. Everything went just as scheduled; that's the way he liked it best.

Christian Grey was a very successful and wealthy man. When it came to business, he was always serious. Their empire was built by his great grandfather, but he was the one who made sure that every year the sales of marble doubled or even tripled. He was a good businessman. Well that's an understatement.

He owned a lot of land, even had a private beach, a huge villa and a cottage near the beach. Being successful was at the moment top priority for him. But there's just something he missed; a companion. While signing the last paper work, he was thinking about his guests. Christian planned to meet them at his hotel; he just had to take a bath and get dressed. Oh, they are going to love every little piece of his paradise.

Walking out of the office, he heard his cell phone ring. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He didn't want to take the call; he really wasn't in the mood to talk to _her._

"Hello." Christian said.

"Christian. I… uhum… I'm gonna need some m…" she began, but he cut her off.

"I know what you want, Leila." He said. Christian had enough of her, but he just couldn't say no to her.

" I will call Aftonio immediately to bring you the money." He said firmly.

"Oh, Christian, darling. You are a gem. Has anyone ever told you that you have a heart of gold?" she said seductively.

"Good evening, Leila." He replied coldly.

Christian didn't want to hear her slimy words- words that she really didn't mean. She just _acted_ nicely to Christian, so she could get money from him. He couldn't believe he once thought that he was in love with her.

"Okay, darling. I never should've let you slip through my fingers. And I am really sorry what happened to…" She said softly.

Christian was being very patient to Leila, up until the point that she was about to mention 'that name.' Why is it, that Leila always was able to find a way to get under his skin and make him very angry? He didn't understand why she would want to open up old wounds. Did she hate him that much?! She didn't have the right to bring up the past. What happened to Demetrios was the worst thing that Christian had ever experienced.

As his eyes welled up, he clenched the phone tightly with his hand. Christian tried very hard to control his anger, letting out deep breaths. He didn't want to say anything that he'd regret, so he decided to end the conversation.

"Have a nice night, Leila. Please do not spend all your money at once, okay?" he said and hung up the phone.

He then walked back to the office and grabbed something from his desk drawer. He looked a few seconds at it, while he wiped away the tears that had rolled down his cheeks. Then Christian gently placed it back and walked out of his office. In the living room, he saw Calinico, his butler. He saw that Christian had a sad look on his face, so he asked.

"Mr. Christian. What is the matter, sir?"

Sighing deeply, he responded." Leila called."

Calinico huffed, as he rolled his eyes and asked."What did the gold digger want?"

"Calinico! Don't call her that! But yeah, what do you think she wanted?" He replied.

"More of your money." His butler responded.

Christian nodded and walked into his bedroom.

"Mr. Christian, you do know that she's taking advantage of you, right? If you didn't have money, she would not call you! Let her look for a job. She has never worked in her life!" he shouted.

Christian's butler was a very nice man, but when it came down to his boss, he was very protective. He hated that the 'gold digger' would not leave Christian alone.

He listened to Calinico and knew that his butler was right, but Christian was tired. So tired of Leila, but he just couldn't say no if someone needed his help.

"Let her be, Calinico. Is my bath ready?" he asked, purposely attempting to change the subject.

Calinico wasn't done with talking about Leila, who he called 'the evil hag', but he saw that his boss looked exhausted, so he decided to let it go- for now.

But he couldn't help to say one last thing though." Mr. Christian, what that woman has done to you, is unforgivable. I don't know why you keep putting up with her! Poor Demetrios. I… I miss him… every… every single day." Calinico uttered, while tears pooled in his eyes, the last words a mere whisper.

Christian placed his hand on Calinico's shoulder and whispered, as his voice trembled lightly."I am going to take a bath now. My guests should not wait for me."

His butler nodded and wiped the tears frantically from his face.

**~ That evening ~**

It was 7:45 in the evening, when Christian arrived at the hotel. Walking towards the restaurant, he decided to have fun and not think about Leila. When he arrived at his table, he saw that Ray Steele was already seated. The two men smiled and hugged each other. Ana's father didn't only work for Christian, they had also become good friends. Christian took a seat, while they talked a bit.

"My daughter will be down soon. She's just finishing a call with her best friend." Mr. Steele said, as he smiled.

"It's OK. We can talk some more then." Christian replied, really happy to see Ray.

Christian was seated, so that he was faced towards the door. While talking to Ray Steele, he saw a woman walk into the restaurant- a very, **very beautiful** woman. She was smiling to someone, and greeted them also. At that very moment, Christian's heart jumped up. The young woman had the most beautiful smile. Her shiny, dark brown hair was up and her lips were painted pink. The dress she wore, was a long, dark blue one without straps. She looked breathtaking! His mouth fell slightly open.

"Mr. Grey. Christian, hello!" Ray Steele said, trying to get his client's attention.

He looked away from the beauty and said."Huh? Sorry, you were saying?"

Ray Steele laughed hardheartedly and said."Nothing." He then saw his daughter walk towards them.

"Aaah, Ana. Finally! Ana, I want you to meet my client. Christian Grey. Christian, this is my daughter, Ana." He introduced the two, as a wide smile graced his face.

Christian stood up and shook her small, delicate hand, as he smiled genuinely.

The second her soft hand was in his, and the moment their eyes locked on one another, a flash went through his head. And he knew. He recognized her and almost let go of her hand- but he didn't have the strength to.

Oh, God! Is it really _her_? Has _she_ finally returned to Tinos?

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed chap 1 and also thank you for reading._**

**_Can you leave me your thoughts about the chap?_**

**_Thank you,_**

**_J. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

******Hi,**

**Thank you so much for the story alerts/ favorites and the reviews. It means so much to me to get your feedback.**

**I hope you enjoy this one too.**

**And don't forget to tell me what you think about chapter 2.**

* * *

_The second her soft hand was in his, and the moment their eyes locked on one another, a flash went through his head. And he knew. He recognized her and almost let go of her hand- but he didn't have the strength to._

_Oh, God! Is it really __her__? Has __she__ finally returned to Tinos?_

Once, Christian's grandmother showed him a book. In it, was a picture of _her_! And… they had a painting. How is it possible? Ana looked exactly like the picture in that book. But how? The legend, is it true? The curse, is it true also? Christian's mind was working on overdrive at the moment! He never believed in those stories. But right in front of him, was standing a gorgeous woman of _flesh and blood_, who seemed to fit it all. Was she _**the one**_**?**

The moment Ana felt her hand connect with Christian's, she also felt _something_. It was like she knew him from somewhere? But she has never met him before in her life?! While looking in his piercing, grey eyes, she immediately felt a _connection_- a connection that was so undeniable it made her heart flutter in her chest. Ana didn't know how this was possible, but as she locked eyes with this handsome man, she felt like she knew him. Something deep inside of her told him that he was a good man.

Ana didn't understand it! How can she possibly know what kind of man he was inside? But she just _knew_. In his grey eyes, she also saw pain. An unbearable pain that he lived with, so he build a strong wall around him, letting no one into his heart. He tried to hide it from the world- from everyone around him, but Ana saw a good but _broken_ man before her.

"Okay, Mr. Grey. Can I have my hand back now?" Ana asked softly, her eyes still locked on his.

Ana's father was watching them both and saw something going on between them. 'Oh boy' he thought.

"Oh, sorry. Of course." Christian replied and hid his hand in his pocket. He was totally knocked out by his 'discovery'.

After that, they both took a seat, while Ana nervously ran her hand through her dark brown hair.

"So, what do you think of Tinos so far, Miss Steele?" Christian asked, as he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Oh, please. Call me Ana." She replied, her blue eyes locked on his.

"Okay, Ana." He replied, and nodded.

Ana's father watched the two and felt like a 5th wheel. He really didn't expect them to 'click' right away. As a sigh escaped his lips, Ray decided to accept it. There's nothing he could do to prevent what's happening right now. There was no way.

"Well, up until now I love this place! Thank you for inviting us, Mr. Grey." She responded.

"Call me Christian, please." he replied.

"Oh, yes. Christian, thank you." Ana uttered.

**~ Two hours later ~**

They had a very nice dinner. The food was amazing; Ana enjoyed Grecian food very much. After dinner, they talked a bit more, while Ana's father drank some wine. At one point, Christian and Ana laughed, because her father was tipsy and almost fell asleep at the table.

Christian helped to walk him to the elevator and to his hotel room. Then Ana tucked him into bed, as she giggled like a schoolgirl. After that, she thanked Chrisian and walked him out.

As Christian watched Ana, he saw that she was frowning.

"What is it, Ana?" He asked curiously.

"Well, this afternoon I walked outside the hotel to take a picture of the church nearby. And I saw an old woman. She was looking at me, like she recognized me and she called me _Agathe_. It was so weird! I told her that my name was Ana, but she kept calling me _Agathe_. She grabbed my hands and squeezed it tightly, saying that I have _**returned**_. She kept holding onto me and said a prayer. She was thanking the Gods for bringing me back. Do you… maybe know what _that_ was about?" Ana asked with a worried tone in her voice.

Christian sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"So you _do _know." Ana stated.

"Yes, I do. But I have to show you, because you're not going to believe me if I'd just tell you." He replied.

"OK, it's not that late. I really wanna know what the woman was talking about." Ana replied, sounding very curious.

"OK then, let's go." Christian said and extended his hand to her.

Ana looked at his hand and without overanalyzing it, she placed hers in his.

**~ A while later ~ **

Ana left a note for her dad, in case he'd wake up and would look for her. The drive to the villa was nice. Christian told her about his island; she was listening to him with undivided attention. When Christian's home came into view, Ana's mouth fell open. The gate was wide and shiny. The property was huge, it had a long entrance way. The property was well lit with street lanterns. It was so well lit that she could clearly see the blooming flowers on both sides of the entrance way-roses on one side and orchids on the other.

"So beautiful!" Ana exclaimed, making Christian smile to her reaction.

The villa was gorgeous and huge. The garden had a lot of trees and a whole lot of flowers. All kinds of colors, shapes and sizes. The wind made the leaves of the trees go from left to right.

"Gorgeous!" Ana said, while she stared her eyes out, not even noticing how Christian was observing her.

Christian still smiled and said."Glad you like it."

He watched her reaction and found her _so_ endearing. She looked like a little girl.

When the limo came to a stop, they stepped out of it, Christian helping her out. They walked towards the front door and it opened before they could knock. Christian introduced Ana to his butler, and she immediately liked him.

After that, Christian showed Ana the living room; it was huge of course! The interior was classic and beautiful.

"Would you like a drink, Ana" Christian asked.

"Yes, I'd like a coke please." She replied, while she looked around.

The place was very impressive. After the butler brought Ana the coke, Christian said.

"OK, we came here for a reason. Let's go into the library, shall we?" he asked.

Ana took a sip of her coke and followed Christian up the stairs, as her heart rammed against her rib cage. She didn't know why, but she was kind of nervous. Ana wondered why Christian suddenly had an expressionless look on his face. What was that about?

Stepping into the library, a sudden strange feeling came over Ana. As Christian turned around to face her, he cleared his throat. Then with a strange 'look' on his face, he said.

"Look up, Ana."

She _did_ look up… and saw _it_. Ana couldn't believe her eyes! As a loud gasp escaped her plump, pink lips, her mouth fell open, her blue eyes almost popping out. No, this can't be! No, this was… it was _**impossible**_!

Christian gave Ana some time to let it sink in. She was frozen at her spot and couldn't utter one single word. Her mind went on overdrive.

'Who was this Agathe person? Was this the reason why the old woman believed that she was me? And why in heaven's name did Agathe look exactly like me?' was what went through Ana's head at the moment.

All kinds of questions popped into her head, but she just didn't have a logical explanation.

'OK, maybe it was a prank? But why? If… if the painting was not of Agathe, but of me. How and why did someone made a painting of me?' she thought.

Christian sat patiently in a chair and knew that Ana was in total shock. She probably had a dozen questions. He looked at the woman before him and mentally slapped himself. She was here just for 7 weeks! It was foolish to believe that she had come here for him. Aargh! Christian _never_ believed in the curse, nor did he ever believe that the legend could be true. They were just stories made up for strangers. They _weren't_ true. But if you'd think about it: each and every ancestor of his was always very unlucky in love.

Christian's mother was Greek and fell in love with an American tourist. They had a powerful romance and had gotten married; but before he was born his father died in a speed boat crash. Christian's mother never got over her husband death and disappeared one day, leaving little Christian with his grandmother. He never saw his mother again after that. Yes, he had an American name but his mom was fully Greek.

Could the curse be true though? Come to think of it, Christian's family always had to endure pain and sorrow. So could that be, because of the _curse_? Is that the reason, why he and his ancestors before him experienced only tragedy in their lives?

As a sigh escaped his lips, Christian thought about his own life… And of Leila, a woman who loved herself more than anything else. Christian wished that he'd never met her.

Demetrios; thinking about him, made his throat close up… What happened to Demetrios was one of the greatest tragedies in his family history.

He _must_ be losing his mind, but… _maybe_ just maybe the curse was real? If you add everything up, it seemed that there could be a _possibility_ that it was real- plus the fact that Ana was here. In the book is written that Agathe will return one day, but never in his wildest dreams, did he ever think it would happen.

Christian wasn't a believer, but it all added up. Ana fitted the whole '_profile_'. But if the curse was real and he should try to break it with Ana's help, how in heaven's name will he be able to do it? He's forgotten how to _try_ to win someone's heart.

At the moment, Christian is single. He doesn't go out much and he just works his butt off to maintain his empire. He doesn't have a hobby. To the world, was he a boring, wealthy man?

At one point, Christian shook his head, trying to stop his crazy train of thought. He was _so_ confused, because he didn't know _what_ to believe anymore…

'No! The curse is not real! That was not rational at all!' was the last what went through his mind, before talking to Ana again.

"Ana, please take a seat?" he politely asked.

She stammered a 'yeah, OK' and took a seat, but her eyes were still plastered on the painting.

"Do you have any questions?" Christian asked carefully, as he watched her.

Ana looked down and put her hands on her hips." So, uhum… this is a prank, right?"

He chuckled and replied."Nope, I am not the kind of man who pulls pranks on people, Ana."

"But, but… if this… this isn't a prank. Who… who is the painting of?" she asked nervously, her voice trembling.

"Agathe, an ancestor of mine." Christian replied.

"But, ho… how is that possible? How? Why?" Ana stammered, not being able to process what she was seeing with her own eyes.

"So- uhum, I bet that you're wondering why she looks exactly like you?" Christian asked, as he gulped rather loudly.

Ana nodded, because she was too shocked to give him a proper answer.

Christian got up, walked to the bar and poured some whisky for himself and Ana. Then he walked back towards her and sat in his chair again.

"You probably don't drink this strong, but I'm sure that you're going to need it. Here you go." Christian said, as he handed her the glass.

As Ana let out a much needed deep breath, she accepted the drink without questioning him.

"We have this _book_. It's about my ancestors and on a certain page is written about a _'family curse_'. It's written in Greek though. I'll translate it for you, OK Ana?" he said.

Ana just nodded in agreement, because she was still speechless.

As Ana waited in anticipation, Christian grabbed the book from the book case and began to read.

_**Our last name is Niarxos. A long time ago, our ancestor Soterios was walking on our private beach, enjoying the magnificent sunset. And just as he was about to walk back home, he saw something in the water. But the better he looked at it, he soon realized that it was not a thing. It was a person! He immediately took off his shoes and shirt and jumped into the very cold water. It almost took his breath away, but there was just one thing on his mind. Save the person in need!**_

_**Soon enough, he reached the person and saw that it was a woman! He dragged her back on land and began trying to wake her. At one point she coughed, making all the sea water leave her body. The second Soterios looked in her gorgeous, hazel eyes, he knew that she was the one!**_

_**It was love at first sight, also for her. He brought her to his home and they took care of her. After a good bath and some warm clothes on her back, he saw her again at dinner. His parents asked the young woman how she ended up in the open sea, but she did not remember.**_

_**'What is your name?' Soterios' mother asked.**_

_**The stranger thought very hard before answering. 'Agathe. My name is Agathe.' She replied.**_

_**In the next weeks, Soterios and Agathe spent most of their time together. Within the next weeks, they fell in love. Soterios' parents were glad that Soterios finally found a woman to marry, but they were a bit worried about something-about someone. Her name was Henimia.**_

_**They had a family friend named Henimia. She was around Soterios age. It wasn't a secret that Henimia was in love with Soterios. Heninia's and Soterios' parents were friends and a long time ago they made a pact with each other, that their kids should marry, so their riches will be combined. But when Agathe came into Soterios' life, his parents had to tell Henimia's parents that Soterios was going to marry someone else. And they did. Henimia was heartbroken and committed suicide.**_

_**When Henimia died, her mother wasn't able to grieve normally. She was furious at Soterios and his parents! She wanted them to feel the pain that she was feeling right now. The pain of losing her beautiful young daughter was so excruciating that she did the unthinkable. She visited a 'witch' and gave her a lot of gold. In return, she casted a curse on the Niarxos' family. Beginning with Soterios and Agathe.**_

_**Before Soterios could see his first born son, he was lost at sea and was never seen again. Agathe believed that it was the curse. And she was the reason. If she hadn't washed on the shore, Soterios would have married Henimia. One day, Agathe disappeared. She left and never came back, leaving her son behind. After she left, people began to make up stories of her. Some say that she was immortal, that's why she survived the ship wreck. Years later, they found out that the ship she was in, was swallowed by the sea. Everyone died, except for her. People believed that the curse that had been casted on the Niarxos' family was Agathe's fault.**_

As Christian stopped reading, he let out a breath and looked up from his book to Ana. She had been drinking the whiskey and tears welled up in her eyes.

"That's a… a very tragic story." She whispered.

Christian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If only Ana knew how tragic all of his family members lives had been-including his of course.

"Yes, it is, Ana." He replied softly, as he avoided her gaze.

Christian thought very hard and _again _some kind of hope surfaced, as he thought about the so called _curse_. As he mentally slapped himself, he thought. 'The curse is not real!'

How could he ever think it was? And if there was a tiny chance that it could be real, Christian would _never_ use Ana for something like that! Ana was a beautiful, independent young lawyer with a bright future ahead of her. He could never ask that much of her! In _that_ moment, again he decided to just stop this illusion!

Yes, he had a tragic life. Yes, his marriage with Leila was a marriage from hell! Yes, he had lost the one person in his life that meant _everything_ to him. But he cannot believe that it's because of a so called _curse_! That's just life and life decided to be cruel to him and his family. He just had to accept it. And he did not want to drag Ana in all of this.

He should protect her… protect her from himself…

"OK, that was the story of the so called '_curse_'. So, I think I should bring you home, now. Your father must be worried about you. Shall we?" Christian said and began to walk away.

Huh? Ana furrowed her brows and immediately followed him. She then grabbed his arm, making him stop in his tracks.

"Wait. Christian wait, there's gotta be more. I mean, why did that old woman say that Agathe has returned, when she saw _me_? I remember clearly that she said that Agathe has returned to… to _**break the curse**_?" Ana said, as she tried to lock eyes with him.

Christian cleared his throat, and then finally locked eyes with Ana, thinking that he _had_ to protect her."That's nothing, really. You look like Agathe. So what? It's just a coincidence. The curse is not real. Come on, you cannot believe in it! Come on, Ana. Let's bring you back to the hotel." He said firmly.

Ana stubbornly shook her head and said."No. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me _why _I look like Agathe. _And, _you have to tell me why that old woman said that _'I'_ have returned to _break the curse_. What does she mean by it?"

As a sigh escaped his lips, Christian looked at Ana." It's not important, OK. Let's go, please."

Ana saw that Christian was losing his patience, but he cleverly masked it from her. He probably had a reason why he did not want to tell her. But she wanted him to let her in. She wanted him to open up to her, but he's got his walls up around him. Ana didn't know why, but she wanted to trigger a reaction from him, besides his politeness.

She had just met Christian- so why was it so important to her, for him to let her in? She did not understand herself anymore...

But still, Ana shook her head."No! I don't want to go yet. Tell me first." she replied with determination in her ocean blue eyes.

Christian looked at her like he wanted to explode! But in a split second, he controlled himself. "Fine, you wanna know? Then come back tomorrow morning and have breakfast with me? I will tell you the rest. But please note that it is all _fake_." He said politely and walked away.

Ana didn't have much choice, so she walked behind him and saw him talking to his butler.

"Calinico, Miss Steele will be going now. Can you make sure she gets to the hotel safely." he ordered.

Christian then turned to face Ana." Calinico will escort you home. Is that OK with you, Ana?" he asked politely.

Ana didn't want to wait till tomorrow though. So she formed a plan in her head- she was planning on asking Christian's butler about the rest of the story. Ana was determined to find out why she looked like Agathe.

As he waited for her answer, Ana looked up at Christian."Yes, why not. I'd like it a lot if Calinico drove me back to the hotel. I like the guy." She replied.

Christian looked her in the eyes and said."Good night, Ana Steele. This evening has been very nice. Thank you. And I will see you tomorrow morning, OK?"

Ana nodded. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Christian. See you tomorrow morning."

At that, Christian's butler escorted Ana out of the villa and into the limo. The moment she stepped into the car, she groaned aloud.

Calinico looked at her and asked."What is wrong, Miss Ana?"

She sighed and blurted out." What's wrong? I'm really sorry to say this about your boss, but he really frustrates me."

Calinico smiled."How so, Miss Steele?"

"Well, he is nice. I believe he's a nice man. He's polite, talks friendly and seems like an all around nice guy... but he has these walls around him that just frustrates me. Why doesn't he tell me the whole story?"

"I can relate. I know what you mean, Miss Ana. But he wasn't always like this you know. But life has made him this way. Life has been very, very cruel to him. So this is his defense." Calinico said sadly.

"But Calinico-you don't mind that I call you by your first name, right?" Ana asked.

"I don't mind at all." He replied, so she continued.

"But it's so frustrating. One moment, I can almost _feel _that he wants to open up to me, but seconds later, he puts these invisible walls around himself and he talks to me in that annoying polite manner. Can't he just let go of his control for once?" Ana spat.

Calinico looked at the young woman and suddenly a feeling came over him- and _something_ told him that Ana was 'the one'. At that very second, he felt that 'Agathe' truly has returned to Tinos.

"I just want him to let it out, you know." Ana uttered.

Calinico nodded." Yes, I know."

"BTW, Calinico I wanna ask you something." Ana said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Please tell me why I look like Agathe? And why did the old Grecian woman tell me that I have returned to Tinos to 'break the curse'?" Ana asked with a serious look on her face.

"But my b…" Calinico began, but she cut him off.

"I know, Christian is planning on telling me tomorrow, but I have a feeling that he's planning to leave important stuff out. And even if I could get my hands on _'the book', _I do not read Greek." Ana said, sounding very convincing.

Calinico took a deep breath and knew she was right. Christian didn't plan to tell her the whole story. At the moment Calinico was torn: should he tell Ana or not? He wanted to, because like the old woman who spoke to Ana, Calinico believed that she was 'the one'-the one who has returned to Tinos to _break the curse_.

But, Calinico was very loyal to Christian. He didn't want to do anything that his boss didn't agree with. He was _so_ torn- Should he? Should he tell her the whole story? Or not? And if he did tell Ana, will there be consequences?

* * *

**_Note: Is this chapter too long? Do you like shorter or long chapters?_**

**_I hope you enjoyed chap 2 and also thank you for reading._**

**_Can you leave me your thoughts about the chap?_**

**_Thank you,_**

**_J. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

******Hi,**

**Thank you so much for the story alerts/ favorites and the reviews. It means a lot!**

**And don't forget to tell me what you think about chapter 3.**

* * *

_**But, Calinico was very loyal to Christian. He didn't want to do anything that his boss didn't agree with. He was so torn- Should he? Should he tell her the whole story? Or not? And if he did tell Ana, will there be consequences?**_

Calinico knew that he was taking a huge risk, but he decided to tell Ana the rest. Something told him that it was for the best; that it was very crucial for her to know about it. Ana sat silently and listened to him…

**~ At Christian's villa ~**

The whole night, Christian had been tossing and turning in his bed. Meeting Ana had been a pleasure; she was the nicest woman he'd ever met in his life. Besides the fact that she was a true beauty, he liked her smile and liked her for her personality- a lot. He couldn't stop thinking about her. From her shiny, dark brown hair to her gorgeous blue eyes. She seemed to come out of a fairy tale; her dark blue dress and her hair up, held by a hairpin. Did she maybe… truly stepped out of a fairy tale?

Was meeting this beauty a blessing or a _curse_?

There was no denying that Ana had an effect on him. Well, that was an understatement! He'd just met her, but she made him feel so comfortable in his own skin, that he wanted to tell her about the life he had led. Strange! No other person had ever given him that feeling- the feeling that he could completely trust them. Yes, he trusted Calinico with his life. But then again, Calinico had practically raised Christian along with his grandmother.

But this young woman, who looked like Agathe, made him feel _so_ vulnerable. He liked that feeling, but at the same time, he hated it! Because he, Christian Grey, was usually polite, nice and most importantly in control of everything, but always, _always_ had his guard up towards most people.

They'd just met, but several times, Christian almost let go of his control in her presence. And he saw that she had noticed it too; it was like she wanted him to let go of his control for once.

At one point Christian shook his head, and decided to stop thinking about her. Sleeping was always difficult for Christian, because he was frightened of the nightmares- nightmares that had been haunting him for 3 long years now. They were not exactly nightmares though, but _memories_. Memories of what happened to Demetrios.

It was way passed midnight, when Christian finally had fallen asleep, after he'd been tossing and turning for quite some time. He always tried to fight off the memories in his mind, but they kept haunting him- when he was awake and even in slumber.

~ _Christian's dream* Flashback **_

_**Christian **__**woke up around 5:30 in the morning. He looked to his side and saw his wife still sleeping. Rolling his eyes, he got out of bed and immediately took a shower. Leila had been partying all night long. He was glad that she didn't drag him along, because he had to maintain an entire empire. Christian wondered why he married her. She was so selfish; she didn't even want to watch over Demetrios. It was a good thing that he had Calinico; that nice old man really loved the little boy.**_

_**Stepping out of the shower, Christian got dressed and saw his wife still sleeping. What time did she come home? About 3 or 4 in the morning, he guessed. After he got dressed, he slipped out the bedroom door and walked to the balcony.**_

_**His breakfast was already set, so Christian took a seat in one of the chairs. While reading the morning paper, he wondered if Demetrios was already up. He finished his juice and toast and decided to go to Demetrios. Just as he was about to walk into the hall, he saw him!**_

_**"Daddy, daddy! I saw a birdie! He was singing a song, daddy!" Demetrios said enthusiastically.**_

_**Leaping into his arms, Christian held his son tightly. Demetrios was almost 3. His birthday was coming up in the next month. The little boy had so much to tell his dad, making Christian chuckle. Leila was an awful woman, selfish and shallow but… she gave him the best gift ever. His son; Demetrios.**_

_**Christian knew that she was cheating on him with other men, but he just didn't want a divorce. He was afraid to lose custody and he just didn't care anymore what Leila did or did not do.**_

_**The first time, he heard from a very trustworthy source that she was making out with some man, Christian got very angry. But in time, he just ignored her. Leila wanted the life style he could provide for her and he wanted to keep Demetrios. So, they both got what they want from each other.**_

_**Calinico advised Christian so many times to just divorce 'that EVIL hag',but he refused, saying that she wasn't doing anyone any harm. As long as Christian had Demetrios in his life, then his life was complete- nothing and no one else mattered.**_

_**Christian was giving Demetrios a bath, and after that, he clothed his beautiful son. When he was dressed too, Christian made sure that the little boy ate his breakfast.**_

_**"Mr. Christian sir, you can go to the office. I will look after the little boy. Cause you know 'the hag' never watches over her own son." Calinico stated.**_

_**"Calinico, don't call her that." Christian replied, but couldn't help but laugh at his butler's comment.**_

_**"OK, here you go. Look well after him, Calinico. Cause he's more precious to me than all the marbles in the world." Christian said and kissed his son on the forehead.**_

_**And just as Christian was about to walk away, they heard someone clear their throat. Leila!**_

_**Christian turned around and asked."What do you need, Leila?"**_

_**"Oh, Christian. You're still here?" she replied, but then turned to face the butler, ignoring her husband completely.**_

_**" Calinico, I need my caviar. Why is there none in the kitchen?" she spat, as she placed her hands on her hips.**_

_**Calinico rolled his eyes at her and said."Because you ate it all?"**_

_**Christian laughed internally and decided to go to work, because he didn't want to be late.- He was never late.**_

_**He decided to leave the two bickering people alone, and stepped into his Porsche.**_

_**In the meantime, Calinico was arguing with Leila.**_

_**"Hey, don't you talk to me that way! And I saw you rolling your eyes at me! How dare you?" she shouted.**_

_**"Miss Leila, don't you fret okay? I will go get you your precious caviar." Calinico muttered and walked away with Demetrios.**_

_**"Hey, you don't have to bring him along! Let me look after him!" Leila shouted.**_

_**Calinico laughed sarcastically.**_

_**"You? You're going to watch your son? I don't think so, miss Leila. Once, you were so drunk and sleepy from partying all night, that you lost him in a mall! That won't happen again! I will make sure of it." Calinico spat, the venom in his voice evident and clear. **_

_**Calinico's voice was trembling, because he was still angry with her about that incident.**_

_**"I don't know how, but one day Calinico, I'm so going to get rid of you!" Leila threatened.**_

_**"Just try, Miss Leila. One day, Mr. Christian will see how evil you really are and he will kick you out!" He spat.**_

_**Demetrios began to cry, because he didn't like when people were fighting.**_

_**"See what you have done?!" Leila shouted and grabbed the little boy, as she dragged him into her bedroom. After that she locked her door.**_

_**"Watch over him well, Miss Leila! Don't fall asleep, OK? Watch over Mr. Christian's baby boy!" he shouted.**_

_**Calinico was beyond furious! But he did say that he was going to get 'the hag' her precious caviar. So, he jumped into the car, but did not drive away immediately. Calinico was very worried about Demetrios... But, they were both in her bedroom. How much damage could Leila do?**_

_**After a few minutes, Calinico hastily drove away, so he could come back to take care of his gem, Demetrios.**_

_**((()))**_

_**Christian had just arrived in his office, when he heard his cell phone ring. Leila?**_

_**"Chris… Christian, OH MY… OMG, Chris…." She stammered, sobbing uncontrollably.**_

_**"Leila, what's wrong!" Christian demanded.**_

_**"It… it's … Deme… Demetrios." She sobbed.**_

_**"Where is Calinico?!" he exclaimed.**_

_**"He went to get my… ca… caviar." Leila stammered, while sobbing.**_

_**Without delay, Christian immediately ran out of the building and jumped into his car. Their home was a couple of minutes away. Christian's heart rammed against his rib cage, as his hands trembled heavily.**_

_**"Omg! God, please. Don't let anything happen to my baby." He prayed, while tears pooled in his eyes.**_

_**Christian arrived at home and jumped immediately out of the car.**_

_**"Demetrios! Leila! Where are you?" he shouted.**_

_**They had a swimming pool... In a flash, he saw Leila drag their baby boy out of the water. Christian ran as fast as his feet could carry him to his son and grabbed him from Leila. His life flashed before his very eyes, when seeing his little boy like that.**_

_**Demetrios wasn't breathing, and he had no pulse. Christian tried to resuscitate him, but it was no use. Calinico arrived and saw the scene before him. He let the caviar fall to the ground and ran towards his precious, precious little boy- but not before calling for help.**_

_**At one point, Calinico had to stop Christian. With tears rolling down his cheeks, he placed a hand on Christian's shoulder.**_

_**"Mr. Christian, please stop. Stop, please. He… he is … gone." Calinico sobbed.**_

_**The ambulance arrived and within minutes, the place was filled with people.**_

_**Christian couldn't believe it! His beautiful little boy… he was… he was gone?! Christian began to sob uncontrollably, while he grabbed a nearby chair and threw it through a window. The glass broke into a million pieces...**_

_**"No!" Christian shouted and fell to his knees, crying his heart out.**_

_**He kept shouting." Demetrios! Demetrios, my baby boy!"**_

_**As Christian sobbed uncontrollably, he saw only his little boy. His little boy, who was so innocent. His little boy… He will never see him again. He will never see him laugh anymore and will never hear his voice, hold him tight, or kiss his cheeks.**_

_**Christian cried like a baby and was inconsolable. Calinico attempted to help him up, but he refused!**_

_**Then all of a sudden, Christian's eyes landed on Leila's. In a flash, he got up and huffed, as his grey eyes bored into hers. Calinico, the cook, the limo driver and the rest of his staff immediately were on full alert.**_

_**Christian leaped at her, but they all held him back and some of them stood in front of Leila.**_

_**While five men were trying to hold him down, Christian desperately tried to get free. "You! Where were you?! Why did you do this to our son? He is DEAD and this is all your fault!" he shouted, as tears spilled from his eyes.**_

_**Again, Christian sank to the floor and cried his heart out…**_

_**((()))**_

Christian woke up, gasping loudly, looking frantically around the room. The sheets and pillows were wet from his sweat and tears.

"Demetrios, my baby boy." He whispered, as a tear spilled from his eye.

His son died that day. His beautiful son was no more. He had lost the most precious thing in his life...

Why does fate have to be _so _cruel? Why?

* * *

**_Note: So, that was chapter 3. I wanted to give you guys some backstory._**

**_This moment was the most tragic moment in Christian's life. EVER. :(_**

**_*cries h_****_ysterically*_**

**_So, some of you want shorter chapters and most of you want long chapters._**

**_This one was not long, but the next will _**_**definitely be a long one, yes? **_**_Thank you for reading._**

**_Can you leave me your thoughts about the chap?_**

**_Thank you,_**

**_J. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

**Hi,**

**Thank you so much for the story alerts/ favorites and the reviews. It means a lot!**

**And don't forget to tell me what you think about chapter 4.**

* * *

The next morning Ana woke up, thinking about what Calinico had told her. Christian's butler had told her the rest of the story… As a sigh escaped her plump, pink lips, she stepped out of bed and went to take a shower. She didn't know what to think anymore. Could the story of the curse be real? No… Ana wasn't the kind of woman who believed in curses or spells. It was ridiculous! And Christian even said that it was all fake! Then why was he reluctant to tell her the rest of the story? Ana didn't think that he was the kind of man who believed in such things.

At one point Ana groaned loudly; she was _so_ going to get a head ache thinking about it all. She got dressed and combed her dark brown hair. Applying some light make-up, she felt her stomach do delicious flip flops. The anticipation of seeing the _'in control'_ Mr. Grey, made her feel terrified and at the same time, very excited.

Ana was wearing a beige summer dress and underneath, she wore her bathing suit. She was planning to take a swim in the blue ocean. Maybe she could use his private beach?

Before walking out the door, Ana said hi and bye to her dad and grabbed her sunglasses and bag. It was exactly 8:30 in the morning, when she was downstairs. The limo was already waiting for her. God, this man was _so_ punctual!

Ana stepped inside the car and enjoyed the ride. When she arrived at the villa a while later, Calinico welcomed her and escorted her inside. Christian was reading the morning paper, while drinking a cup of coffee. Her stomach was doing the oh so familiar flip flops. Gosh, she was acting like a 15 year old!

Christian got up and welcomed her with a smile on his face."Good morning, Ana."

She smiled." Good morning, Christian."

They were chatting about the island and at one point they talked about Ana's job. Also they talked about his marble business and about everything else. Ana really enjoyed the breakfast and Christian's company. As she observed the man before her, her mouth suddenly went a bit dry. This time, Christian wasn't wearing a tux like the night before. He was wearing a white plain button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Christian really looked good in jeans- very good...

His hair was still a bit wet, making him look all the more ruggedly handsome- and his voice was so … Ana was mentally slapping herself, because from the first time she heard Christian's voice through the phone, she thought it sounded super attractive. And now that she could place the voice with the man, it all made perfectly sense. His smile was beautiful too...

"Ana, are you listening?" Christian asked.

"Huh? Yeah, of course. You were saying?" she asked.

Oh God, she was so busted! Ana felt a blush coming up, so she immediately avoided his gaze.

"I asked if you still wanna know the rest of the story- you know, the story of 'the family curse'?" he said, trying to catch her gaze.

Ana looked up and nervously began playing with her hair.

"Yes, of course." She replied.

Christian cleared his throat first, and then began to tell her. Within minutes, he was done.

"And that was it." He said.

At the moment, Ana was looking at him and began to feel her _blood boil._

"So, that's it? There isn't more? The book says that one day a woman who looks like Agathe will return and break the curse. But… in the book is not written _how_ she could break the curse?!" Ana spat.

As Christian watched her, he saw that Ana was getting mad, her voice shaky from anger. He didn't know what was going on. Why was she angry?

"Yes, that is it." He replied.

"Nothing else?" Ana asked.

From the look on her face, Christian noticed that Ana expected more; her fingers were impatiently tapping on the table, while looking him straight in the eyes.

"No. Nothing else." he replied.

Ana had expected that he would leave _the_ most important thing out, but still she was very disappointed and angry about it. Christian must have a very good reason to leave things out, but she just hated, _hated_ the way he thought. He thought that he could control everything! Maybe he didn't want her to stress about the curse. But why couldn't he just open up and tell her, instead of trying to _'protect_' her from it, by telling her half truths! Arghh! Ana had enough of this!

"Sorry to say this, but Christian Grey, you are so full of it!" Ana spat and walked away.

Christian was left behind speechless for a few minutes.

"Ana. Ana, wait! Where do you think you're going?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm going to take a walk in your garden, if you don't mind!" he heard her say aloud. She was already out of sight.

Christian groaned out load and walked inside to grab his phone and went after her. He saw his butler coming from the garden.

"Mr. Christian, I don't think it's a good idea for Miss Ana to go swimming. The current of the sea is very strong this morning." Calinico stated.

"What? She is going swimming?!" he shouted.

"Yes, she just told me." Calinico replied.

"But why didn't you stop her! It could be very dangerous for her!" Christian replied, his voice raising.

"I did warn her, but she seemed determined and just kept walking away. I am so sorry, Mr. Christian." he pleaded.

"Aargh! Don't worry, I'll catch her before she reaches the beach." Christian said and took big steps away from the butler.

**~ Meanwhile ~**

The path that Ana had taken, was very well taken care of. It really was a beautiful place. She heard the birds singing and enjoyed nature.

"Mr. Grey, you do have a beautiful estate." She whispered.

Ana had picked a flower and put it in her hair. After that, she kept walking and walking. It was more than a 30 minute walk. Phew!

At one point Ana finally reached the beach and was just in awe. This private beach was amazing! She pulled her dress over her head and placed it on some bushes.

After that, Ana walked on the beach and looked back once, before she reached it. Ana saw Christian waving and saying something from afar, but she was still too angry with him to wait and listen what he had to say. She jumped into the water and began to swim away from the shore.

Christian reached the beach and saw that at one point, she was struggling with the current! He should go after her! Without thinking, Christian got rid of his shoes and his shirt and jumped into the cold water. He hadn't been swimming in 3 years, but he was always a very strong swimmer. Since Demetrios' death, Christian hadn't been in or near the water…

At one point Ana had become very tired and felt like she was losing the battle. She was panicking! This whole time, Ana tried swimming to the shore, but instead the current brought her further and further away from it. Against her will, Ana was heading into the open sea!

Christian swam with all of his strength; his mind refused to give up and forced his body to move forward- he had to reach Ana!

'God, please don't let this happen again. Please, don't bring _her_ lifeless in my arms.' He prayed silently, as his throat closed up.

Christian's heart was ramming against his rib cage. Faster, faster! He had to reach her now! He must safe Ana!

The second he reached her, he grabbed her tightly. At that moment, Christian never wanted to let her go again and Ana held onto him, like he was her lifeline. Relieved, he began to swim bit by bit to the shore. It took all of his strength and energy, but he managed to do so.

Out of breath, they finally felt land under their feet. Spent, they both lied on the beach. Ana had her eyes closed for a few seconds. She heard how Christian was breathing hard; he must be exhausted! Then she turned to her side to look at his face; he was taking deep breaths and had his eyes closed.

OK, Ana had almost died. But she couldn't help checking him out. He wasn't wearing a shirt…

As a sigh escaped her lips, she decided to apologize. He must be furious at her!

"Are you just going to stare at me? Or are you going to apologize." Christian said with his eyes still closed- in his oh so calm voice.

Ana abruptly got up and shouted."I was going to apologize!"

He shook his head and said politely." I am still waiting."

"Aaargh!" she groaned and tried walking away.

Christian saw it and got up also, grabbing her lightly on her arm.

"Where do you think you're going? And why in heaven's name did you walk away from breakfast?" he asked, locking eyes with her.

"Why? You seriously are going to look me in the eyes and ask me _why_ I left? You don't know? Seriously?!" Ana shouted.

"I don't get it. What?" he asked, his brows furrowed.

"I know, OK. I know that you left very important things out, Christian. Calinico told me every little detail about the curse. Why? Why would you leave things out like that, huh?" she spat.

Ana was all up in his face. In a split second, she saw his walls falter but just as she thought that he'd explain, he had his walls up and around him again.

Ana groaned loudly and tried to walk away, but he was still holding her arm, so she tried yanking it from his grip.

"No, you are not walking away again." Christian said calmly.

"OK, then tell me! Tell me why you would do it? Why would you leave those things out? I am a big girl. I can handle it. I know that you must have a very good reason why you didn't tell me everything about the curse. But what is it? Why? Let me in on it." she pleaded.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"You can tell me. It's about me. Why would you tell me half truths. And besides, you told me that the curse was** fake, **so it really did not matter if I know about it, right? It's not so hard to tell me, you know." Ana said.

Her eyes were pleading. She just wanted him to open up a bit.

"Sorry, Ana. But we really need to find your dress. You don't want to get sick on your vacation. You must be cold in only your bathing suit." Christian said politely.

Ana couldn't believe her ears. He still didn't want to tell her _why_ he left things out, when he told her the rest of the story.

"God, you frustrate me! That's the way you are, right? You're Christian Grey, so you have to be in control and you think that you don't have to explain yourself to people." Ana spat and pulled her arm from his grip.

"I don't get why you are so angry at me. _I_ should be the one who's angry, because you didn't listen to Calinico when he warned you not to go swimming. What? You think like in the story that you're '_immortal'_ like Agathe?" he asked calmly.

"Then be angry! Be furious at me! Tell me off! Do something! Give me a reaction, any reaction! Besides your freaking politeness… and calmness! Give me something! Show me that you are capable of letting your guard down and that you're capable of letting go of your 'precious' control. Because you may want to, but Christian, let me tell you that you _cannot _control everything- and everyone. "Ana said.

He let out a breath, and locked eyes with her. Christian then finally decided to explain.

"I didn't tell you the whole story, because I didn't want to stress you out. Your father told me that you had to deal with a lot of stress lately. You've been through something horrible in your personal life. Ray didn't tell me the details, don't worry though. –So, I thought that it would be for the best if I would leave things out. I didn't want to drag you into my messed up life. Yeah, I think the curse is **fake** and you know it's fake. But still… I bet that you are wondering about it since Calinico told you. Asking yourself: what if it weren't fake? Wondering, breaking your head about it, stressing… I didn't want that for you. I was determined to make sure that you had an amazing, 7 weeks' vacation without any drama, head ache, stress or worry. I wanted you to enjoy your vacation, because that's what your father had asked from me and what I think you deserve. That's why I left those things out from the story."

Ana looked up at him and softly said."I am really sorry that I went swimming. I didn't know that the current would be so strong."

She was _so_ happy that Christian had opened up a bit to her.

At that, he smiled at her. Ana looked so calm right now, compared to the tornado from not long ago.

"Thank you." Ana said with the softest voice.

"For?" Christian asked.

"For explaining it to me, for letting me in, for saving my life. I mean it. Thank you." She replied.

"You're welcome, Ana." Christian replied, as his grey eyes locked on her blue ones, feeling so grateful that fate didn't take her from him.

"OK, you really need some clothes. Cause you're shivering, Ana." He uttered.

She sighed deeply."I think the wind blew away my dress. I don't see it anymore."

"Don't worry, here's my shirt. Wear it, please?" he asked.

"What about you?" Ana asked.

"Don't worry about me. I am not the one shivering." Christian replied.

She grabbed the shirt from him and wore it.

"OK, I think you are purposely doing this." Ana said, with her hand on her hip.

"Doing what?" Christian asked, his brows furrowed.

"Being all shirtless and showing off your... six pack, and your chiseled chest, I mean your …body." she mumbled.

Ana was quite aware of his gorgeous, gorgeous body now that she wasn't angry anymore.

"What did you say?" Christian asked, smiling widely.

"I didn't stutter." She replied coyly.

"But you mumbled." He said, still smiling.

Ana then rolled her eyes at him, making him laugh aloud. Christian too was quite aware of her in her bathing suit earlier. Ana looked _pretty incredible_ in it.

"Where to now, Mr. Grey?" she joked.

Christian chuckled, and went along with her silliness. "To my _small_ cottage. It's nearby. We're gonna get you some warm clothes. Is that OK with you, Miss Steele?"

She hit him on his upper arm, and then nodded in agreement."I can't wait to see it. Let's get out of here, 'Mr. Grey'."

Christian smiled and thought.' She hasn't run yet- even though she knows more about 'the curse'. Why hasn't she run yet?'

**~ A little while later ~**

Ana was really enjoying the walk to the cottage, while Christian enjoyed her company just as much. The cottage was just 10 minutes away.

"Okay, Christian. This is not small. Your cottage is huge! Do you even know the definition of small?" Ana asked, her eyebrow rising.

He chuckled and opened the door for her.

"This place is beautiful!" Ana exclaimed.

"Glad you like it." Christian replied.

The living room was modern, while the kitchen was cute and old fashioned. There was a fireplace and a small T.V.

"How many rooms are there?" she asked.

"Three." He replied.

"Mr. Christian Grey, your cottage is too small for me. I can't live with small, not my style." Ana said playfully.

Christian chuckled and began to light the fireplace. Ana began to feel the cold of her body disappear. It was really nice and warm in front of the fire place.

"OK, let's get you some warm clothes. I need it too, considering you are wearing my shirt." Christian teased.

He thought his shirt looked better on Ana than on himself- way, WAY better...

"Hey, but you are the one who offered me the shirt!" she said, while placing her hands on her hips.

Christian smiled and raised his hand towards her, trying to brush off a dark brown lock from her face. But just as he was about to do so, she pulled away, gasping lightly. The look on her face changed instantly from a smile to of a person who was startled and scared. Christian saw that and also how her body tensed up.

"I am… I'm sorry, I just wanted to… brush off a lock from your face." He apologized.

Ana shook her head and said."No, it's okay. I don't know why I was startled. It's OK, really" she nervously said.

"Are you sure, Ana?" Christian asked concerned.

"Yeah. So where can I get some warm clothes?" Ana asked, attempting to change the subject.

He didn't want to, but decided to let it go. "OK, up here. Follow me, please?" Christian asked.

Ana walked behind Christian till they reached a room.

"You can freshen up. And you can pick out whatever you like to wear, Ana. I will change in the next room." he said politely.

"Thank you." She replied.

Christian closed the door behind him, giving her some privacy. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. As a sigh escaped her lips, she tried to calm herself. He was just trying to brush off a lock of hair. Why did she think that he was going to…

Tears rolled down her cheeks, while she thought about what had happened to her a couple of months ago. Ana just wanted to move on with her life! For three months did she not come out of her apartment! Three whole freaking months! What happened in the past, is it always going to haunt her?

After Ana had collected herself, she removed his shirt from her body and freshened up. She grabbed a towel and picked out a white skirt and a dark blue blouse. There was not a single pair of jeans in the walk-in closet. Before wearing it, she traced the only scar on her body with her fingers. Her whole body was nice and smooth…except for that particular scar.

As a sigh escaped her plump lips, she wore the clothes and made sure she looked presentable. Before walking out the bedroom, she ran a comb through her dark brown hair.

When Ana walked into the living room, Christian was already in the kitchen. He was making coffee and looked up, the moment he heard her.

They smiled at each other."Aaaaahh, I knew that you're her size. You look very nice." He said.

"Thank you. You look good too." Ana replied.

'He looked very, very good.' She thought, while she grabbed a stool and sat at the kitchen counter.

Ana watched him as he worked in the kitchen. A man in the kitchen was always, **always** attractive.

"So, uhum… who's clothes am I wearing?" she asked.

He turned to look at her." They used to belong to my ex." Christian said softly.

"Ooh, won't she mind?" she asked.

He shook his head and said."No, she has a lot of clothes. She won't be needing these."

"She's your ex…" Ana asked curiously.

"My ex-wife." Christian replied.

"Ooh, your ex-wife." She uttered.

"Yes." He said, giving her a soft smile.

Christian had finished making the coffee, so they decided to sit on the couch. Ana sat next to him and drank her coffee. He sure could make one hell of a coffee!

"So, Christian. I didn't think the coffee would taste this good! Do you cook too?" she asked curiously, while she pulled one leg up to sit more comfortably.

He nodded."Yes, I do. What? You really think that because I have people working for me, that I cannot even bake an egg?" he asked, very amused.

"Well, no… ehh, yes." Ana laughed, while looking him in the eyes.

"My grandmother was old fashioned. She and Calinico raised me and they made sure that I could do some cooking for myself." He explained.

Christian just blurted that out. He never, **_never_** talked about his personal life like that. But with her, he felt so comfortable.

"Well, I really like Calinico." Ana said.

"Well, he seems to like you too, because he told you what I was trying to keep from you." He stated, his brows furrowed.

At that, Ana laughed."I'm glad he likes me too."

She wanted to ask him about his grandmother, but she was reluctant to do so. So Ana decided not to.

"So sorry to say this… but you're cottage looks very feminine." Ana uttered.

He chuckled."Yes." he said and sighed." I , uh… I build this cottage especially for Leila, my ex-wife. It was uh… a birthday gift. But… uhh, she really didn't like it very much." He explained.

"What? Why? How? She didn't like this place?! But it's beautiful! I like everything about it, from the living room to the fire place and the kitchen to the bathroom. It's amazing! She didn't like it?" Ana blurted out, giving a look of disbelieve.

Christian had to laugh at her reaction and said."I know, right! I never understood that also. Guess she likes other things?"

"Like what?" Ana asked curiously.

Ana had a feeling that she was on 'sensitive grounds', asking about his ex-wife, but she boldly asked anyway. Will he answer her question though?

As Christian took a deep breath, he decided to just tell Ana. He hated Leila with every fiber of his being… God, he _hated_, _HATED_ his ex-wife…

"Well, my ex-wife liked the jet set life. To be in the public eye, she demanded attention to herself. She likes to… to party all night long and get drunk. She loved designer clothes and really liked clubs and… Let's just say she was a party girl who doesn't like nature or this… cottage." He explained.

Christian was surprised, _very_ surprised how he was able to talk about Leila that way. How he was able to tell Ana.

'I guess that's just the effect Ana has on me.' he thought.

"Oh… but did you party with her too?" Ana asked.

He laughed loudly."No, I had other stuff to do. More important stuff." He replied.

"Like managing your empire?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied.

At the moment, they were gazing into each other's eyes.

"You don't like parties or clubs?" Ana asked, as she admired his gorgeous, grey eyes.

"No, I just love the beach and the ocean and nature and…" Christian whispered, his voice trailing off.

At this point, the fire had warmed up both their bodies. Ana felt so safe with him. She felt like she was in a fairy tale in the forest with all the trees and the birds singing and her 'prince'… Christian?

"That blouse looks so good on you… Dark blue looks good on you." He said, still locking eyes with her.

At that very second, a pair of grey eyes were locked on a pair of blue ones. Ana and Christian were staring at each other, like they needed to do that in order to breathe.

"Dark blue is my favorite color. Like my evening dress from last evening..." her voice trailed off.

"Okay, there's this lock of hair on your face. Can I brush it away? I don't wanna startle you like before, Ana." Christian asked.

She nodded."Yeah… you have my perm…" she began, but was cut off by a phone ringing loudly.

Before the phone rang, they both felt like they were hypnotized by each other, so lost in the moment. But they both immediately got out of it, when they heard the phone ring.

"Sorry, I have to take this. It's Calinico." Christian apologized.

"It's OK; I'll take a look around the cottage if you don't mind?" Ana asked.

"Yes, you do that, Ana." Christian replied, and then grabbed his cell phone.

Ana walked away, so Christian picked up the phone.

"Hello." He said.

"Mr. Christian, you have to come home now!" Calinico exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Calinico? What happened?" he asked concerned.

"_**He**_ is here!" his butler said.

Calinico sounded very worried.

"What… what does _he_ want?" Christian replied, the look on his face becoming expressionless.

"You know- you know what he wants…" Calinico uttered.

"Are you sure? And how in the hell did he ever find out that Ana is in Tinos and that she looks exactly like Agathe?" Christian growled.

"I don't know, sir. All I know is that he's here and determined to break the curse!" Calinico replied, his voice shaky.

"OK. I'm coming in." Christian said firmly.

* * *

**_Note: So, that was chap 4._**

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_Can you leave me your thoughts about the chap?_**

**_Thank you,_**

**_J._**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

**Hi,**

**Thank you so much for the story alerts/ favorites and the reviews. It really means a lot!**

* * *

_"I don't know, sir. All I know is that he's here and determined to break the curse!" Calinico replied, his voice shaky._

_"OK. I'm coming in." Christian said firmly._

"Giorgos." Christian said and began to curse in Greek.

Calinico had told Ana the rest of the story, but he himself had left some crucial things out. The Niarxos **_family secret_**. He did that, because he didn't want to scare the poor girl.

"Mr. Christian sir, please come home now! Giorgos shouted in my face, saying that he's _sick and tired _of living like a prisoner. He doesn't want to live anymore the way the two of you have been living. I really think that he is going to do everything in his power to break the curse, sir." The butler said.

"But he has been able to control it up until now! Why is he doing this? I don't want to drag Ana in all of this, Calinico. Didn't you try to convince him that the curse is _fake_?" Christian asked.

"I tried, but he just doesn't want to listen, sir. Giorgos said that he wants a normal life… he wants to be free." The butler whispered.

In that moment, Christian knew that he had to protect Ana. He had to protect her from all the evil in the world. He was determined to keep her from harm. He was determined to protect Ana from his own cousin…

Christian ended the conversation and immediately went looking for Ana. She wasn't in the kitchen nor in the first room. Nor was she in the second one. God! What has she done?!

"Ana!"Christian called.

Has she gone inside the third room? No… The door was open and there she was, picking up a toy. It was Demetrios' favorite one.

"Ana, what are you doing here?" he asked, his face expressionless.

She immediately let go of Pooh bear and looked at Christian.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy. I thought that you said that it was OK to take a look around." Ana managed to say, as she looked up at him.

The look on his face, made Ana feel very uncomfortable. He tried to hide it, but she saw the pain in his eyes. And she also saw a broken man.

Christian felt a sudden gut wrenching pain go through his heart… Demetrios, my baby boy. Everything that reminded him of his little boy, was still just as Demetrios left it. Christian never had the courage, never had the heart to get rid of the toys and the rest of the stuff. Demetrios' room in the villa was just as he left it. Every piece of clothing was still in the closet and every toy was at the same place.

Now and again, Christian would look at Demetrios' picture that was hidden safely in his desk drawer. But just looking at it or thinking about his son, made him miss Demetrios oh so much. What Christian felt at those moments, was too _excruciating_ to put down in words.

Ana noticed that at a certain point, Christian had trouble standing, so she walked towards him and led him out the bedroom. Silently they sat on the couch, while Ana observed him.

"I know that it's a _stupid_ question. But… uhum, are you OK, Christian? You are scaring the hell out of me." she asked worriedly.

He took a deep breath and got up.

"No, I'm fine. I'm OK, really. Let's get out of here, yes?" he asked calmly.

Ana wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she decided not to push it. So, she reluctantly got up too and together they walked out the front door.

**~ A while later ~ **

When they reached the villa, Calinico was already waiting for them in the garden.

"Mr. Christian! Thank the Gods that you're here! I really need to talk to you in private." He said.

Ana furrowed her brows, and said."OK, I'll wait for you at the terrace?"

In unison, both men shouted."No!"

At that, Ana placed both her hands on her hips and said."OK, you guys should stop acting so mysterious. You are freaking me out a bit. _What's _going on?"

"Please, Ana. Can you wait here in the garden for a couple of minutes?" Christian asked calmly.

Ana's curiosity peaked at the moment, wondering what in heaven's name was going on. Christian was acting like himself again, being oh so polite and calm. She was curious why the two of them were acting so mysterious, but decided to let it go- for now.

"OK, I won't go anywhere." Ana replied, as she narrowed her eyes.

((()))

''What are we going to do, sir?" Calinico asked concerned.

Christian let out a deep breath." We, as in you and me, Calinico. We're going to protect Ana from Giorgos. I'm going to invite Ana and her father to stay here in the villa for a while." He said.

"But Mr. Christian, you are going to invite '_the lam'_ to come meet '_the wolf'_?" the butler asked in disbelieve.

"Calinico, the best way to protect Ana is to be close to her at all times. You know that Giorgos will find out in which hotel and in which room she's staying at. Do you want him to go look for her and find her there?" Christian asked.

"No, of course not." Calinico replied. "You're right then, sir. Miss Ana must stay here." The butler uttered.

"Good. Don't worry; I will make sure that no harm comes over Ana." Christian promised.

"Sir, are you going to tell Miss Ana about 'you know what'? Because when I told her the rest of the story, I told her more than you did. But still, I didn't tell her _everything_ about 'the curse'. You know that, right?" Calinico said, in a worried manner.

Christian sighed deeply, then said."Ana has been through so much already, Calinico. I don't want to scare her. Let's take it one step at a time, OK?"

The butler nodded in agreement.

"But sir, you are going to have a talk with Giorgos as soon as possible, right?" the butler asked, concerned.

"Yes, of course." Christian replied.

Giorgos was very stubborn. Christian didn't think that his cousin was going to listen to him, but he was sure going to try his very best to get through his cousin's thick head.

With a heavy heart, Christian and Calinico walked back to where Ana was standing.

When the two men came into view, Ana asked."So, are you guys finished plotting?"

Christian locked eyes with her and confessed."Yes."

She rolled her eyes at them, and then began walking away. Christian immediately followed her and suggested.

"Ana, would you like to spend a week in the villa? Ask your father also?"

Ana was _so_ curious about their behavior. She _so_ wanted to know what was going on.

"OK, I will accept your invitation. When can my dad and I come over?" she asked.

"What about right away. Calinico can go with you to the hotel now and then he'll wait in the limo. You can ask your father and if he agrees, the three of you can return here?" Christian suggested.

Ana had a feeling that something was up. Something _huge _was going on here, but she just couldn't figure out what- and she desperately wanted to find out.

So she replied, with a smile on her face."That's fine with me."

**~ A little while later ~**

After Ana and Calinico drove away in the limo, Christian immediately walked up the stairs. He knew exactly where Giorgos was going to be. But before stepping into the library, Christian took a deep breath first. This was _not_ going to be easy. Giorgos was going to put up a fight- Christian knew that much…

The second Christian walked inside, a cold chill went up and down his spine. Giorgos was _so_ freaking creepy. The table was filled with pictures of Ana! Has his cousin gone completely mad?

"Giorgos, what in the hell are you doing?" Christian asked loudly.

His cousin immediately turned around and looked at Christian- the look on his face was so scary.

"She's here, cousin. _She_ has finally returned. We will be free from the curse!" Giorgos replied, as he held a photo in his hand.

Christian shook his head, and then said."The curse is _not_ real, my cousin. We are _not_ going to drag a young innocent woman into our messed up lives. Leave her be."

Giorgos threw Christian a deadly glare, and spat." Our family has been waiting _so_ long for _her._ She's _finally_ here. I don't care much what _you _do, but I am _not_ letting her slip away, Christian. You do what you have to, but _I _am going to break the curse! Aren't you sick and tired to always be alert? Don't you for once just want to let go of your control? Just rip things apart without being afraid?"

At this point, Christian had clenched his hands into fists. He closed his eyes for a few moments, and then opened them. "But you have _it_ under control. Why would you do this, Giorgos? Please, let Ana be. She doesn't need to know about _us_. We can live like this, you and I. You and I haven't hurt anyone like our ancestors had. I know it's tragic and the Niarxos family has always had to endure pain. But _please_, you don't want to drag an innocent young woman into this! "He pleaded.

"No, Christian! I _cannot_ let her be! I _too_ want happiness. And I too want to have a family." He said, the last words a mere whisper. The look in Giorgos eyes instantly changed- he had a soft and vulnerable look that would break anyone's defenses. After a few seconds, he continued. "Now is our chance, Christian. _Please_, make her fall in love with you. Let her break the curse. If you do that, you and I will be free. You and I can be happy again. Don't you want that? I loved Demetrios too. I too felt the pain, when he died. He was _our_ precious little boy. The curse has made us broken men. I lost the woman I loved also, because of the curse. Deep down inside you _know_ that the curse is _real_. You KNOW it, cousin. _Please_, I can't control it anymore. I can't… I am not strong like you. Please, I beg of you." Giorgos pleaded, as tears pooled in his eyes.

Christian took a seat in a chair and contemplated what to do.

"Christian, I have done something horrible! I lost my temper and have harmed a man. So you see, I cannot control it anymore. And I am afraid that I will be hurting more people if you don't break the curse." Giorgos whispered.

At hearing those words, Christian's head snapped towards his cousin."But Giorgos, didn't you do as I have thought you? The moment you feel anger rising, you have to take deep breaths and think of things that calm you. That's how I do it." Christian uttered.

"I am not as strong as you, cousin. And don't even try to talk me out of it. You and I both know that this, what we have to battle every second of the day, is not a disease! It's a curse! It's inside our bodies and it wants to come out and destroy! Does _she_ know? Have you told her about that side of you?" Giorgos asked, as he narrowed his eyes.

Christian shook his head."No. Ana _does_ know about the curse and everything, but she does _not_ know about this part of the curse. Calinico left that part out. He didn't want to scare her." he said.

"Please, cousin. I cannot take this anymore. I cannot control what is inside of me. Lately I have been keeping myself locked up. Please." Giorgos begged.

At that very moment, Christian _knew_ that there was a slight possibility that the curse could be real. He silently watched Giorgos, the wheels in his head turning. Giorgos had almost convinced him the opposite of what he initially had planned. He should be thinking about protecting Ana. Instead, Christian thought what it would feel like to be _free_... He also wanted to be free... But using this beautiful, young woman like Ana to reach his goal?- was he that selfish? That was cruel, horrible, evil and…

For just one split second, Christian wanted to give in to the idea of being free. His whole life, he had to keep his anger in control. When he was a little boy, his grandmother and Calinico brought him and Giorgos to the best doctors in the world. They thought at first, that it was a disease, a genetic one. But no matter what the doctors did to them, it didn't help at all. When they both were 10 years old, they had been injected with all kinds of serums and medicine.

The day Christian almost died, after being injected with a 'medicine', his grandmother decided to stop it all. She couldn't handle seeing the two boys suffer again and again. They were _so_ young and already had to endure pain of that magnitude.

Christian asked her countless times."Grandma, will the medicine work this time?"

It pained her _so_ much to hear the hope in Christian's voice, expecting a positive outcome. But the doctors never gave them good news. Their grandmother didn't want the two boys to have false hope and didn't want them to suffer anymore. So that day, she accepted the fact that Christian and Giorgos would _never_ be 'cured'.

Calinico and Christian's grandmother, decided to teach the two boys to control their anger and rage. By the time Christian was 11, he had mastered to control his temper. Since that time, he was always polite, very calm and in control. No matter what happened or how much someone tested him, he stayed always, **_always_** in control. In his _whole_ life, Christian was able to count how many times he had let his anger get the best of him. And every time that happened, he felt like he was on top of the world and felt like no one was able to touch him. But the aftermath of him losing control was devastating!

So that's why he always had to be _**in control**_. When Demetrios died, he had lost control and almost attacked Leila. But luckily the others had kept him at bay, holding him down. If they weren't there, he was pretty sure that the consequences would've been disastrous for Leila.- there was no doubt about it; Christian would've killed his ex-wife.

That day, Christian filed for divorce and gave her a big amount of money, hoping she would never bother him again. Calinico gave her the message and from that day, Christian hadn't seen her again- but she sometimes called him.

Christian wanted out. He didn't want to be a prisoner anymore in his own body, but… But getting to know Ana, even if he had just met her, made him feel a lot of things that were so new to him. With Leila, he never felt this way. He 'thought' that he once loved his ex- wife, but he sure was mistaken. But with Ana, he felt a connection- a very strong one. With her, he felt comfortable. With her, he felt like he could tell her anything.- like he could tell his deepest, darkest secret.

Even if Christian just had met Ana, he felt protective of her. He would never in a million years do as Giorgos wanted. He could _never __**use**_ her in any way. So even though Christian wanted to be free, he decided that Ana deserved a life of her own choice- not one she was trapped into.

Christian could never _deceive_ her in any way. He could never have the heart to ask her to give up her life as she knew it, to give up everything, for him. So, even though it meant that he was going to live like a prisoner till the day he died, Christian decided _not_ to let Ana get involved in any of this.

"No! No, Giorgos. I will not do it. I will not drag Ana into our messed up life! Get out of my house now. And don't you dare come near her! If you do, you will have to deal with that '_other_' part of me! Get out, now…" Christian hissed, as he attempted to control himself, while his hands trembled heavily.

Just the thought of Giorgos trying to get near Ana, made Christian feel sick in his stomach. He began to feel a sharp pain in his fingers and around the gums in his mouth. His head felt like it was about to explode… No.. he had to control himself! Taking deep breaths and thinking about Ana's gorgeous ocean blue eyes, made Christian relax. The sharp pain he felt, slowly faded till it was gone completely.

After that, Christian opened his eyes and locked them on his cousin's.

In an instant, Giorgos' mood changed. His sadness changed instantly into desperation and rage. He couldn't believe that his own flesh and blood, his own cousin, would choose _'a strange woman'_ over him! At that moment, Giorgos felt his control slipping away…

Christian was on full alert, and wasn't afraid of Giorgos at all. Christian had _always_ been the stronger one and Giorgos knew that. He was no match for Christian.

"I will break the curse, Christian! I will find a way, even if I have to force your precious Ana! Mark my words!" he shouted.

"You cannot force her, Giorgos. It won't work. You know that. Now, leave and don't you dare try to touch one hair on Ana's head." Christian said calmly, but still on full alert.

Giorgos threw his cousin one last deadly glare and in minutes he was gone.

Christian sank onto the couch, as a sigh escaped his lips. He knew that he hasn't seen the last of Giorgos. Christian still had to protect Ana from his own cousin- and he was planning to do so, without her even knowing it.

()

Thirty minutes after Giorgos had left, Ana and her father arrived with Calinico. Christian made sure that two bedrooms were ready for his two guests. The maids had cleaned the rooms and made the beds. When Calinico showed Ana her room, she gasped softly. It was huge and very tidy. She felt like a princess in a castle, being surrounded by maids and the other staff.

Christian invited her and her dad to have dinner later in the evening. Ana decided to shower first and then after, take a look around the villa. Her father was resting, while she walked out her bedroom door. Ana was wearing a dark blue summer dress with her hair down. She wore matching slippers and had on a charm bracelet with a matching necklace.

As Ana walked through the halls, she greeted Christian's employees. She asked where Christian was and heard that he was resting also. Ana was too excited to be able to take a nap, so she asked Calinico if she may go to the library. He smiled and gave her permission.

But before she reached the library, Ana came across a bedroom. The door was painted sky blue.

"This was Mr. Demetrios' room." Ana heard a voice behind her say.

She was startled and yelped- it was one of the maids.

"Sorry, Miss Ana. I didn't mean to startle you." The older woman apologized.

"No. It's OK. Uhummm.. who's room is this?" Ana asked curiously.

"Demetrios. Mr. Christian's son… he died 3 years ago." The woman whispered sadly, her voice trembling.

Ana noticed that her eyes were welling up, but the older woman avoided her gaze and muttered a 'sorry' and walked away.

Ana didn't expect this at all. Christian had a son?! And he died? Her throat closed up, as the realization hit her. God! The man that she was beginning to like very much, had lost a child? Ana couldn't even imagine how he must've felt. She couldn't imagine how he was able to live with such a huge loss. No wonder Christian acted that way, when she held the toy in her hand. It must have belonged to his son. God! Why did she go to that room? The look in Christian's eyes was full of pain, when he saw her with the toy.

At the moment, Ana wished that she could take away his sorrow and pain. Maybe one day, she could ask Christian about it. Maybe, just **maybe** he would someday confide in her.

Calinico was right though. Life had been _very_ cruel to Christian...

()

After Ana had collected herself, she decided to walk further to the library. With an aching heart, she thought about this man who seems to always be in control. How did Christian do it? How was he able to keep his control at all times?

Christian… She had just met the guy- So why was she so drawn to him? He was so mysterious, like he had deep, dark secrets. But still, he was able to make her feel like she was safe with him- utterly and completely safe… Strange… this was very strange.

Ana went up the stairs and finally reached the library. As she stepped inside, her heart sped up. There it was- The painting of Agathe!

Ana went closer and studied the painting. It amazed her how much she looked like Agathe…

Ana then grabbed _'the book'_ from the book case- the one that Christian had read to her. As she took a seat in a chair, she went through the contents of it, looking at the pictures. Ana wasn't the kind of girl who believed in curses, but she was _so_ curious.

Christian was right about one thing though. She did think about 'the curse' a lot. There were lots of pictures of Christian's ancestors in the book. Ana turned page after page, looking at the pictures until she reached page 118.

There she was. A pic of Agathe… and in the picture she was… she was…

"Oh my God!" Ana exclaimed.

Her heart was beating erratically, while her hands trembled. What is this? How? What?

Ana was still in total shock, when the library door opened. Calinico walked inside and asked how she was doing. Ana abruptly got up from her chair and mumbled something he couldn't quite make out, as he saw her storm out of the library. Calinico frowned and grabbed the book. He wondered what had made Ana act so strangely. What was she looking at, before he walked in?

And then his eyes landed on the picture of Agathe. OK, Ana already has seen the painting. So why did she act... oh!

"Oh, no!" was what Calinico uttered, when he realized what Ana saw.

* * *

**_Note: _****_Thank you for reading._**

**_Can you leave me your thoughts about chapter 5?_**

**_Thank you,_**

**_J._**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

**Hi,**

**Thank you so much for the story alerts/ favorites and the reviews. It really means a lot!**

* * *

_And then his eyes landed on the picture of Agathe. OK, Ana already has seen the painting. So why did she act... oh!_

_"Oh, no!" was what Calinico uttered, when he realized what Ana saw._

Calinico remembered seeing something _**small **_that Ana was wearing.

And... what Ana was wearing just now, was the same what Agathe was wearing in the picture!

**~ Meanwhile ~**

Ana needed fresh air. She walked out of the villa and walked into the garden. Her discovery of just now, gave her mixed emotions. She couldn't comprehend the things that she was discovering. First the _uncanny_ resemblance that she had with Agathe, a woman who washed up here long ago. And now she's discovered that that _same_ woman owned the _**same jewelry **_as she did... How is this possible?! There was no mistake now.

The necklace and charm bracelet looked _exactly_ the same! Her dad gave the 2 jewelry to her, when Ana turned 16. She loved the 2-piece very much, only wearing them on special occasions. It was a gift from a very good friend of the family long ago.

How is this possible? Ana didn't understand it. Why is all of this happening? Her head told her that curses were _not real_, but her heart and guts told her otherwise. Could this be real? Calinico told her that in the book was written, that Agathe will one day return to break the curse and she will carry with her, _roses made of gold_. A tear escaped her eye, cause she was so confused!

Her charm bracelet was made of gold and the charms were in the shape of roses! The pendant of her necklace was also in the shape of a golden rose. This could _**not**_ be a coincidence, right?! No, this was most definitely _not_ a coincidence!

At a certain point, Ana felt like she was at the end of her rope…

Christian told her that the curse was fake, Calinico didn't say if it was real or fake, and the old Grecian woman _totally_ believed and said that it was real.

And Ana? Ana didn't know what to think anymore...

Her mind was so consumed by the curse and everything, that she didn't realize that she walked out of the garden and ended up taking the 2nd path. The 1st path led to the beach. At the end of the path she took, Ana saw an open field and in the middle of it, there was a cemetery. Ana walked towards it and just as she was about to reach it, she saw the same old woman from the day before.

Ana frowned and reluctantly walked further till she reached her.

"Hello, my child." She greeted Ana with a smile.

Ana greeted her also, while she watched how the woman placed flowers on the graves. Red roses!

"Who lies here?" Ana asked.

"Mr. Christian Grey's ancestors." She answered.

"Oh." Ana replied.

After that, the woman looked Ana in the eyes and said. "I see that you have met Mr. Christian."

Ana nodded in agreement, while the woman placed her hand on hers.

"You and he are two of _one_ kind. You two have been through so much; tragedies in both your lives have occurred. You don't know it, but the Gods have brought you to Mr. Grey. I can see it in your eyes that you are not a believer, my child. But if you look, you will notice all the signs. The signs are there. You just have to open up your mind and heart to it all." the woman said, as she smiled at Ana.

"You're right. I do_not_ believe; I am so confused right now." Ana told her, her voice trembling.

"When you have opened up your mind and have discovered that it's all real, you need to let him mend your heart. And you need to mend his. I see in your eyes that you are living with a heavy burden. And I also see the pain that you are carrying with you. Give him the chance to help you heal." She said, while squeezing Ana's hand lightly.

Tears were pooling in Ana's eyes, because being reminded of her bad experience with her ex, made a wave of pain go through her heart.

"I know that you have just met him, but didn't you feel it from the first time you met? The connection, the feeling that you know him from somewhere? And isn't it so that you feel **_completely safe_**in his presence? That's how Agathe felt when she was with her true love, Soterios." The woman said, her voice sounding so sure.

Ana didn't understand how the woman knew all of this. How? And who _is_ she?

"Do you want to know how I know all of this, my child? It's written in a book, a book I own. You are destined for each other. It's no coincidence that you're here. Do you believe in destiny, my child?" the woman asked.

Ana shook her head and whispered."No."

"Well, maybe if you opened up your mind, you are able to do so. Only you can help him break the curse, my dear. It's not going to be easy; there will be a lot of obstacles in the way. You just have to listen to your heart instead of your head." She said and walked away.

"Wait!" Ana shouted.

The old woman turned around and raised her eyebrow." Yes?"

Ana let out a deep breath and said." Who are you? And can you show me _the book_ one day?"

She nodded and smiled."One of these days I will bring you _the book, Miss Ana._"

With that, the old woman walked away and disappeared into the forest.

Ana's head was spinning like crazy. She didn't know what to believe anymore. But the signs were there so clearly. No! It can't be…

_**~ At Christian's villa ~**_

Christian woke up from his nap and took a shower. It was almost dark out, so he lit the light of his room. The anticipation of seeing Ana was making his heart swell gloriously. He was thinking about her and just as he was about to wear his jacket, he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in." Christian said.

It was Calinico; he had a worried look on his face. "Sir, uhum… we can't find Miss Ana." He blurted out.

Christian frowned."What? What do you mean, you can't find her?" he said calmly.

"This afternoon, when you were napping, Ana was in the library. I went to check on her, but she looked kind of spooked. And after that, I didn't see her anymore, sir." Calinico uttered.

"What? What could've spooked her so, Calinico?" Christian asked concerned.

The butler sighed deeply and told him about the 2-piece jewelry: that Ana saw Agathe in the picture wearing them. And… that Ana was _also_ wearing the exact replica of that 2-piece set.

"Why did you let her go?" Christian asked, his voice sounding angry.

"I'm sorry sir, but she's very fast." He replied, his voice very apologetic.

It was getting dark out and Ana was out there in the woods?! Christian's stomach began to turn. What if something had happened to her? What if Giorgos… Christian immediately walked out his room, taking huge steps.

Mr. Steele was worried too about Ana. He saw Christian coming down the stairs and said. "I am coming along with you."

"I think it's best if I go alone. It's getting dark fast, please stay. I promise that I will bring your daughter back safely. I promise." Christian said, while placing a hand on Ray Steele's shoulder.

With that, Christian walked out the front door, hoping and praying that Giorgos stayed away. In record time, Christian reached the place where he had to choose a path. The first or the second one? Which did Ana take? It was then, when Christian saw the old Grecian woman.

"Galya, have you seen…" Christian began, but was cut off by her.

"Miss Ana has taken the 2nd path. I saw her and talked to her about it." Galya said.

"OK, thank you." Christian replied and walked passed the old woman.

"Mr. Christian, I want you to know that I have hope that Miss Ana will break _the curse_." Galya uttered, as she stood in one spot.

Christian abruptly stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Galya.

"Tomorrow. Please come to my place, tomorrow OK? I 'd like to speak to you about her." Christian said and walked further.

Galya had a feeling that Christian was trying to fight it, so she walked behind him and said."Don't fight it, Mr. Christian. Let Miss Ana help you break the curse."

Christian ignored her and took bigger steps, leaving the old woman behind.

**~ In the meantime ~**

Ana was lost! She was totally and utterly lost! It was dark and cold and she was frightened!

"Damn it!" she grunted.

Ana mentally slapped herself. After the old Grecian woman had left, Ana walked further into the forest, instead of walking back. She came across a hill and decided to check it out. Without realizing that the sun was setting, Ana climbed it. And when she had reached it, Ana noticed that it was getting dark.- fast. With much haste, Ana decided to go back, but got lost in the forest.

"Aaargh! It looks like I'm walking in circles!" she scolded herself.

"Aha! I see the open field." Ana whispered not long after that, and smiled widely.

And just as Ana was about to take the first step on the field, she heard a voice say. "Well, well, well. Aren't we lucky this evening."

Ana yelped out loud and turned around. A strange man was eying her. Something about him made her think of Christian, but… he had a creepy look on his face. At that moment, Ana was beyond terrified.

Without looking back, Ana began taking big steps away from the stranger.

"Leave me alone!" she said, her voice trembling from pure fear.

But Ana could still hear him following her.

"Wait, Miss Ana. Let me introduce myself." the man said.

But Ana kept walking and didn't even turn around. It was dark, cold and this stranger was scaring the hell out of her, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. As Ana attempted to get away from the creepy stranger, her heart hammered against her rib cage.

'Christian. Where are you?' Ana prayed in silence.

But Christian wasn't here. Was he looking for her though? Ana really wished so badly that Christian was here…

"Get away from me!" Ana said, her voice shaky.

She had almost crossed the open field, the strange man still on her heels.

"Miss Ana Steele. I need your help. You do help people in need, right? I mean you are a lawyer." the creepy man said mockingly.

But Ana didn't look back once, completely ignoring the creeper. And just as she was about to take a step on the path, the creeper grabbed Ana and pushed her against a tree, making her hit her head on it.- very hard.

From the force of it, Ana immediately sank to the ground. But just before she lost consciousness, Ana was able to hear a skin crawling sound. Wolves? Beasts? Fighting wolves?

And then, it went dark before her very eyes…

((()))

Elena Lincoln was looking out the helicopter, thinking about the call she received 24 hours ago. It was Christian Grey's butler, saying that she was needed in Tinos. As a sigh escaped her red lips, she couldn't imagine how her long time friend had the strength to live his life. Tragedy after tragedy, Christian had to experience, and still he was able to get up in the morning and live another day.

_***Flashback***_

When his son died 3 years ago, Christian was inconsolable. Calinico also called her and without thinking twice, Elena was in Tinos within 24 hours. But when she arrived at the villa, Christian had left a trail of destruction! Christian rearranged his bedroom and the living room. Elena found him in the library on his knees with a picture of Demetrios in his hand, sobbing. Christian was a totally different man; Elena almost didn't recognize him. Christian had dark bags under his eyes and he rambled on about _the curse_.

Christian hadn't eaten and showered for almost a week, and he hadn't gone to work either. They hadn't held the funeral for his son, because Christian _**refused**_ to bury his little boy. It took Elena all night to try to get through to Christian. And then after hours of talking with him, Elena finally was able to get him to take a shower and eat something. Two days later, Christian buried his baby boy. His face, a picture of calmness. Outsiders would think that Christian had a cold heart, but Elena and Christian's employees knew better...

Elena stayed a week in Tinos. She stayed till she knew that Christian was going to be fine. But still with a heavy heart, Elena went back home. If it was up to her, Elena would've stayed longer, but she had obligations at home.

She didn't want to leave her best friend alone in a huge, empty villa. -A villa where his son had died, a place where Demetrios didn't walk and ran through the halls anymore.

She really didn't want to leave, but Elena had to go back home to her hectic job and life.

The whole time that Elena was at Christian's, she kept her emotions to herself. But, the second she arrived home and stood in her own bedroom, Elena let her tears flow freely. Demetrios was such a good little boy. He was an amazing kid. Why? Why did something like this, had to happen? Elena never liked Leila, but from that day, she hated Christian's ex-wife with a passion!

_***End of flashback***_

And now, Elena was back in Tinos. The reason was yet again a tragedy that had struck her best friend. But this time it was Christian, whose life was in danger. Chills went up and down her spine, thinking about the worst. No! She should think positive! Christian will be OK! He's a very strong person, physically and mentally. Christian _will_ get through this. He _will_ get better.

After Elena had stepped out of the helicopter, she got into the limo. And when she arrived at the villa, Calinico immediately welcomed her inside.

They went to the library and while the butler poured two drinks, Elena took a seat in a chair. Calinico had also poured a drink for himself, because he really needed it at that moment.

After Elena had accepted her drink, Calinico also took a seat. "I'm so glad you're here, Miss." Calinico said, while drinking his scotch, and then continued.

"Sorry that you have to see this, but I always drink when I'm worried." Calinico said nervously.

"It's OK, Calinico. Tell me what happened, from the start please." Elena uttered, while taking a sip from her glass.

At that, the butler told Elena the whole story.

After it all sank in, Elena said."So, uumm… it's all true? The curse and everything? Also that Agathe has returned? And Christian believes this?"

The butler shook his head."Deep down, Mr. Christian _does_ believe in it, but ummm... he doesn't want Miss Ana involved in any of it."

"I have _got_ to see her. She looks kind of like Agathe?" Elena asked curiously.

The butler shook his head and replied."Nope, she looks _**exactly**_ like Agathe. And she's a very nice young woman; I really like Miss Ana."

Elena thought very hard."OK, but when Christian carried Ana here, was he in his _'you know what'_ form?" she carefully asked.

The butler wasn't able to reply, so he just nodded, while sipping his drink constantly.

Elena's mouth fell open."WOW. I've known Christian for so long, but never have I seen him in his **_'other_**_'_form." she uttered.

The butler said."I have seen him and Giorgos many times in their '**other**' form, but let me tell you… I will _never_ get used to it."

"Scary?" Elena asked.

The butler shook his head." No, _very_ scary." He whispered.

"Did Mr. Steele see Christian in his ..." Elena asked, but the butler shook his head.

"No, when Mr. Steele saw Mr. Christian, he had already changed back into his human form." Calinico answered.

"That's a relieve. Cause I really wouldn't know how to explain it, if he saw Christian like that." Elena said.

"I know what you mean, Miss." The butler replied, still sipping at his scotch.

"So, what did ummm… what kind of damage did Christian do on his cousin?" Elena asked.

"Giorgos is in intensive care." The butler replied.

Elena drank her glass till it was empty."So, they fought because of Ana? Giorgos wanted to try to break the curse with her help, but Christian didn't want that?" she asked.

The butler nodded." Do you know Galya? She was a very good friend of Christian's grandmother."

"Yes, I think I've met her once or twice. Is she the one who always tries to convince Christian that the curse is real?" Elena asked.

"Yes, she's the one. Well, apparently Galya saw Ana that afternoon and talked to her. And that evening, when Galya walked back home, she saw that Giorgos was following Miss Ana. Ana tried to out walk him, but Giorgos was too fast for her. Christian saw that his cousin had pushed miss Ana against the tree. Well, from that moment, all hell broke loose. Galya was terrified and hid behind some bushes, but she was able to see the whole fight." Calinico explained.

Elena then stared at one spot and asked."Did uuhh… did Ana see the fight too? Did she see them both in their '_**other'**_ form?"

Calinico shook his head."No, we don't think so. Miss Ana was already unconscious." he replied.

"So, listen closely, Calinico. When Ana asks about what happened, we are going to make up a story, OK? She has been through too much. I think it's very bad for her, if Ana knew the truth. And I think Christian would approve of this." Elena said, while Calinico nodded in agreement.

"Miss Elena, I have to say this though. When Mr. Christian carried her… when he brought Miss Ana here… you should've seen the look on his face. Even in his _'not-human'_ form, you could see that Mr. Christian cared so much for her and was worried about her. I always thought that the moment he turned, that he wasn't capable of having and feeling any human emotions. I guess I was dead wrong." The butler said.

Elena wasn't able to say anything back.

"You should've seen the _desperation_ in his eyes, the pain and hurt. He was beyond terrified for her life. Though Mr. Christian too was very badly injured, he only thought of Miss Ana's injuries." The butler said softly.

Elena let out a breathy sigh, and then asked."So, when can we uumm… see Christian?"

After hearing that question, Calinico closed his eyes, while a tear rolled down his cheek.

**((()))**

Ana still had her eyes closed, but from afar she heard people talking. Her whole body ached tremendously. It felt like heavy bricks were placed all over her body. Ana wasn't able to move any part of her body, without feeling the pain. As she tried to open her eyes, she did her very best to make out who was speaking. Two voices: one belonged to her father and the second she couldn't quite make out. Ana had a splitting head ache and wondered why it was _so_ difficult to open her eyes.

OK, the last thing she remembered was that creepy man following her, he grabbed her, she then hit her head on the tree and then it went dark before her eyes. But… but before she lost consciousness, she heard a sound. God! Just thinking about that, made her skin crawl. It was a sound like of wolves or bears or… she couldn't quite place the sound. It sounded like a Beast? No… two beasts? Ana just wasn't sure.

Slowly, she was finally able to open her eyes and saw her father standing near the window.

"Da… dad." Ana croaked.

Her father immediately hurried to her bed side and held her hand.

"Ana, my baby. How do you feel, honey?" he asked worriedly.

She groaned softly."Well, I uumm… have one split… splitting head ache." Ana managed to say with great difficulty.

Ray Steele pulled her in a tight embrace, and then said."Well, you are here now. What happened, hon? Did you get lost?"

Ana sighed deeply and whispered."Yes. At night it's really scary out there."

"You are safe here with us, sweetie." her father said, his voice trembling a bit.

Then she thought of Christian."By the way, where is our host? Where's Christian?" Ana asked.

At that moment, the other person spoke."He's in bed like you. Christian was attacked that same night."

The woman told Ana that Christian was in bed, but she left out a very important part.

Ana furrowed her brows, as she observed the woman who spoke . She was beautiful and had a kind voice.

"Sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Elena Lincoln. Christian's long time friend. We met each other in school and from then on he never was able to get rid of me." she said jokingly.

Ana was trying to chuckle, but it hurt too much. So she just smiled and shook Elena's hand.

Elena's handshake was gentle and her smile was genuine. Ana had a feeling that she was going to like this Elena.

"Nice to meet you, Elena. " She said.

"Likewise, Anastasia. " She replied.

"Oh, please call me Ana." She responded.

"OK, you're right, Ana. Anastasia is such a long name." Elena uttered.

Ana made a chuckling sound, but then it sank in what Elena had said. Christian was hurt? No!

"So, how is Christian now? How bad are his injuries? He was attacked? Oh my God! Attacked by what?" Ana blurted out the questions, her voice shaky.

Ana was really worried about him. She didn't know what came over her, but suddenly her stomach was tied into knots. God! Christian wasn't hurt badly, was he? A strange feeling came over her. Ana just _**had**_ to see him. Now. **Right now**!

"Where is Christian? I gotta see him." Ana said, trying to get up.

Both, her father and Elena stopped her."Whoa, Ana. Please, you are not well enough to get up yet. Sit down, please?" Elena said.

"Listen to her, honey. Don't try to get up yet. You must've hit your head very hard. Do you remember how that happened?" Ray Steele asked.

Ana remembered every detail, but she wasn't sure if she wanted them to know about the stranger and the sound she heard.

Ana shook her head."No, I uuh… I am not really sure how it happened. Maybe I slipped…" she said.

Her dad and Elena seem to believe Ana, making her let out a breath of relieve.

"How long have I been in bed? And who found me?" Ana asked.

"Well, you have been out of consciousness for 2 days now. Christian, he found you. He went looking for you, when your dad and he realized that you must've gotten lost in the woods. Christian saw you lying near the tree. And just as he was about to get you, Christian was attacked by a wild animal." Elena explained.

Ana frowned."Wild animal? Don't you mean wild **animals**? Because I swear that I remember hearing more than one animal." She stated.

"Well, Christian said that there was one animal." Elena replied.

"OK, I take his word for it. Besides, I hit my head so…" Ana said.

Ana was 100 % sure that she heard more than one animal, but she didn't want to get into it now.

"And then what happened? Christian was attacked and then?" Ana asked.

"Then somehow he was able to scare off the beast. I think Christian grabbed a wooden stick. Then he grabbed you and walked back here." Elena explained.

'Oh, God.' Ana thought.

Christian was wounded and still was able to carry her here! A tear escaped Ana's eye. Christian put his life on the line for her. Realizing what he had done for her, made Ana's throat close up. Ana began to sob loudly, so her father took her in his arms.

"It's OK, honey. You're safe now." Ray Steele whispered.

But Ana wasn't crying because she still was afraid. She was crying, because she realized that Christian had saved her. Yet again. Maybe if he didn't show up in time, that creepy stranger would've hurt her, those wild animals could've killed her. Christian was like her personal protector. Her coming here to Tinos, was it really not a coincidence but destiny?

After Ana had calmed down a bit, she pulled herself from her father's embrace."It's my fault that Christian was attacked. If I hadn't gone for a walk, he didn't have to… to come for me." she said, her voice trembling.

"No, Ana. It's not your fault, OK. Please don't think that. It's a forest, there are animals living in it. It was late and at night, they usually come out. They probably were just defending themselves, maybe are more afraid of us than we are of them. You were not at fault here, OK?" Elena said firmly. She didn't want Ana to feel guilty at all.

"But how is Christian? How bad are his wounds?" Ana asked.

Elena sighed deeply and looked at Ana, then at her father and then back at Ana. Ray Steele closed his eyes, trying so hard to keep his composure. He had to be strong for his daughter. Christian promised him that he was going to bring his girl safely back. And he did. Christian did keep his promise. But… but it came with a price…

Ana saw hesitation in Elena's eyes and at that moment, she knew that it was bad- really bad…

"He uumm… Christian is uhumm… he's hurt badly and uumm… he is at the moment in intensive care." Elena managed to say, as her eyes welled up.

The second Ana heard those words, the room started to spin uncontrollably. Her eyes immediately welled up, her tears flowing down her cheeks. In Ana's head she imagined Christian carrying her to the villa, while he himself was wounded _very_ badly. Ana imagined, Christian carrying her with his last strength down the long path. Ana imagined how Christian struggled, carrying her in his arms, while he bled almost to death. Ana imagined how painful his wounds must've been and yet he made sure that he brought her safely back. Ana imagined how the wild animal clawed at his flesh and…

Suddenly it became way too much for her heart to take. And again, it went dark before her eyes, but not before Ana asked.

"Will Christian survive?"

* * *

_**Note:**__**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Can you leave me your thoughts of chapter 6?**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**J.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

**Hi,**

**Thank you so much for the story alerts/ favorites and the reviews. It really means a lot!**

* * *

Elena was sitting on the balcony, having breakfast. She was in deep thought, wondering how Christian hadn't woken up yet. It had been 5 days. Calinico poured her some coffee and asked.

"Miss Elena, what's on your mind?"

Elena sighed."One thing is bothering me. I don't understand why he is still unconscious, Calinico. Christian is much stronger than Giorgos. How was he able to hurt Christian so?" She asked, as she furrowed her brows.

Calinico took a seat and looked Elena in the eyes." The doctor told me that Mr. Christian was stabbed in the chest. The blade nearly missed his heart." The butler whispered.

"What? Stabbed? Giorgos stabbed him? Did this happen before they fought with their... their claws?" Elena uttered, whispering the last word.

The butler nodded in agreement." It seems so. Galya told me that Mr. Christian warned Giorgos first. He wasn't the one who attacked first. Mr. Christian tried to talk to Giorgos, but when he got close to him, Giorgos stabbed him with the blade. So, Mr. Christian was already weakened by that wound. And when they both were in their '_other_' form, he still was able to do a lot of damage on Giorgos. Even though, Mr. Christian lost a lot of blood."

Elena shook her head."So, Christian really did a number on his cousin, huh?" she stated.

"Yes, Giorgos' whole body is covered with claw marks. Deep ones." the butler whispered.

Elena cringed at the thought." So except for that stab wound, Christian didn't have any other injuries?" she asked.

"Yes, some claw marks. One very deep one and two shallow ones." the butler replied, as he too cringed at the thought.

"So, isn't the doctor going to report the stab wound to the Police?" Elena asked with a worried tone in her voice.

Calinico shook his head."No, he is a family friend. He will keep quiet about it. Don't worry, Miss." the butler responded.

Relieved, Elena drank her coffee further and concentrated on reading her paper. She just wished so badly that Christian will be his old self again. At the moment, she could only hope and pray that her best friend comes to.

**~ A while later~**

At the moment, Ana was taking a stroll in the garden. Her father and Elena were out for the day, so she had some time for herself. Calinico was in the villa, getting ready to go to the hospital with her. Ana had picked a red rose from the garden and thought of Christian. Just the thought of him, made her happy and sad at the same time. Calinico and Elena had told her so much about Christian. It broke Ana's heart, knowing how cruel life had been for him.

Ana had asked Elena how Christian's son died. At first she was reluctant to tell Ana, but she eventually told her. Ana couldn't believe how Christian lost his son. It was unimaginable for Ana, how a mother could be like that.

Christian was such a strong man, physically and mentally. Even when life brought him down to his knees, he found the strength to get up again. And again. And again.

Ana admired Christian immensely. And her heart told her that she was beginning to like him very, very much. The thought scared her to death, because Ana wasn't ready to let a man into her heart- not yet anyway. But nothing terrified Ana more than the thought of losing Christian, the thought of not being able to tell him that she admired him, the thought of not being able to thank him for saving her life- yet again.

Ana was so consumed by her thoughts, that she didn't notice Calinico walking towards her.

"Miss Ana, are you ready?" the butler asked.

Ana looked up at him, and said with a shaky voice."Yes, I am."

She walked behind Calinico, but not before picking another red rose and putting it in the pocket of her coat.

((()))

The drive to the hospital was relaxing. Calinico entertained Ana with stories from old Greece. She liked listening to the stories he told.

"Calinico, this morning I saw you talking to the old Grecian woman from the woods. Did she ask for me?" Ana asked curiously.

"Galya? No Miss, she didn't. She was asking how Christian was doing. Galya was a very good friend of Christian's grandmother. She was worried about him." he replied.

"That's nice of her. I guess most people like Christian, right? I think I want to speak with her sometime, because she promised to show me 'a book'." Ana responded.

Calinico shook his head and wanted to ask Ana which book she was talking about. But just as he was about to, the limo stopped in front of the hospital.

"We're here." Ana stated, her voice trembling a bit.

Suddenly nervousness came over Ana, fear was not far behind. Ana desperately wanted to see Christian, but she was so scared. And even though her heart hammered against her rib cage, she found the courage to walk into the hospital behind Calinico.

As they silently stood in the elevator, Ana nervously tapped with her heels. The air-conditioning was on, but still it felt like it wasn't cool enough. Calinico saw her reaction and worriedly asked.

"Are you OK, Miss Ana? Are you sure you are able to see Mr. Christian?"

As a sigh escaped her plump, pink lips, Ana held onto the butler and shook her head.

"Calinico, I don't know." she whispered, as her eyes welled up.

"I don't know if I…" Ana tried to explain.

"Do you need me to call your father? Do you want to go back to the villa?" Calinico asked.

"No!" Ana shouted, as her eyes fell shut.

"I need to see him, Calinico." She said, as her tears spilled from her eyes.

The butler nodded and squeezed her hand lightly in encouragement.

"Breathe, just breathe Miss Ana." He suggested, as he smiled at her.

Ana did as he instructed, making her calm down a bit. The elevator dinged and they stepped out on the 14th floor. Ana knew that she was getting closer… to him. She, Ana Steele, was about to see Christian- the man who risked his life for her, the man who made her feel safe with just one single look, one single smile, one single word.

Dadum, dadum, dadum. Ana's heart was beating faster and faster. Mixed emotions came over her, as she walked closer to him. After waiting impatiently for 2 long days, Ana was finally going to see him. The doctor said that Christian needed time to heal. They weren't sure when he was going to wake up, but he had a very good chance.

When Christian was brought into surgery, the doctors weren't sure if he was going to make it through the night. But after surgery, they were amazed how fast Christian was healing. In record time, his wounds were closing up. But they all were just waiting for the moment that Christian would finally open his eyes.

"His room is just around the corner, Miss Ana." The butler said, still holding her hand.

And just as Calinico was about to open the door, Elena walked towards them.

Ana and Calinico abruptly stopped in their tracks, as they watched Elena- Elena definitely looked _not _amused.

Ana wondered what that was about, so she asked. "Elena, where's my dad? And what's wrong?"

Elena sighed deeply and said."Your dad is in the market place. He wanted to take some pictures, you know, tourists stuff."

"OK, but everything's fine with Christian?" Ana asked worriedly.

Elena hesitated for a second."Uummm, yeah. Everything's peachy!" she retorted.

Ana furrowed her brows, and said."OK, spit it out, Elena. Come on. What's up?"

Elena gritted her teeth, as her hands were clenched into fists. "Gah! OK, the**'evil hag**' is here!" She blurted out.

The look on Calinico's face changed instantly. He let go of Ana's hand and growled."What? What is _she_ doing here? Huh? What does _she_ want?!" Calinico was raising his voice, and you could also hear it tremble from pure anger.

Ana was taken aback by his reaction. She had _never_ before seen Calinico like this. He was furious!

Calinico opened the hospital door and there she was, Leila, Christian's ex-wife. She was sitting next to Christian's bed, holding his hand. Her mascara was smudged, her tears rolling down her face. She looked broken, beyond sad and she kept saying:"I'm sorry" and "Please, come back to me."

Seeing Leila holding Christian's hand, broke Ana's heart into a million pieces. It pained her so much, seeing that Christian's ex-wife was the one trying to make him come back. Was she still in love with Christian? Was he still in love with her? It seemed like Leila still had feelings for her ex-husband… or was that only an act?

Ana's throat immediately closed up, sadness and jealousy flaring up inside of her. Just the _thought_ of Christian still caring for his ex-wife, made her want to wish that the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

Ana was frozen at her spot. She didn't know what to do. She saw Calinico talk to Leila- they were kinda having an argument in Greek. Ana was looking at the two people arguing, but didn't understand what was going on.

"Elena, what are they fighting about? Shouldn't they be quiet? Christian needs his rest. Are you going to stop them?" Ana asked, kind of panicking.

Elena shook her head."I am _not_ going to come in between those two. Nope! No, definitely not. The butler will not listen to me and that **gold digging, evil hag** will only get on my freaking nerves! So, to answer your question, nope, I am _not_ coming in between those two. I'm sure that if I talked to that gold digging hag, I won't last long and will be slapping and punching her in record time. So, to prevent from getting arrested here in Greece, I will stand right here with you, Ana. Right here." Elena blurted out, with one hand on her hip.

At that, Ana sighed deeply, took a seat in a chair and waited. After a few minutes, she saw Leila walk out the hospital room. She looked beyond pissed and stopped for a moment, looking at Ana. If looks could kill, Ana would be lying dead on the ground by now.

"So, you're _her_? Christian's tramp?" Leila shouted and scoffed.

Ana couldn't believe her ears! What did _she_ call her? Oh, no. Oh, no she didn't! Christian's ex-wife is not going to get away with calling her that!

But just as Ana was about to stand up and defend herself, Elena stepped in between the two.

"Leila, just go. We all know that you don't give a crap about Christian. The only reason why you're here is because you want money! That's it, right? Well, I am _not_ Christian. Leila, listen to me carefully, OK? Get the _hell _out of here before I- kick- your- ass! Get out! Now!" Elena threatened, her voice shaky from pure hatred. God, she hated Leila so freaking much!

"It is not true what you think of me. I do care about him and I always will. And he…" Leila began, but Elena cut her off.

"Don't you dare! Christian doesn't even like you anymore, OK? He can't even stand to see your face anymore! The only thing he feels for you is pity! And you _damn_ well know that if he were awake right now, he would've told you to get the hell outta here."Elena spat, her hands clenching _dangerously_ into tight fists.

Leila's chest was heaving. She was beyond pissed! And just as she was about to say something back, the nurse walked towards them.

"I'm going to ask you all to keep it down or leave. We have patients here who need their rest!" the nurse hissed.

Leila huffed and walked away, but not before giving Ana a filthy _look_. Elena rolled her eyes at that, while Calinico said. "Miss Ana, now that the evil hag is gone, why don't you go inside? We will give you two some privacy."

With a huge lump in her throat, Ana walked inside the room. Christian- he was lying in the hospital bed, so calmly and peacefully. At the moment, Ana felt her heart drop. It was him but not him at the same time. Christian's lips were pale and so was his whole face. The tears were pooling in Ana's eyes, but they didn't roll down her cheeks- yet. Ana grabbed a chair and took a seat next to his bed. She looked at his pale hand and had the urge to grab it and intertwine her fingers with his, and also to kiss his hand. But Ana didn't have the courage to do so. She was frightened- so frightened!

Instead, Ana silently watched Christian and kept praying for him to recover fast. Ana closed her eyes, thinking about the first time they met, the day he saved her from drowning, when he opened up a bit and told her a little about his life…

Whatever you want to call it; destiny, fate or coincidence or something else. It was undeniable that since Ana had met Christian, that they made a connection- a connection so strong that even she couldn't explain. Ana also kind of believed the old Grecian woman: that she came here so she could meet Christian.

At the moment, Ana was laughing at herself. Because if someone would've told her 2 weeks ago about curses, destiny and fate, she would've flat out laughed in their faces and say that she wasn't the kind of person who believed in such things.

Ana quietly sat next to Christian's bedside and studied the features of his face. Even though his face was pale, he still looked very handsome. Ana also studied his hands and then looked at her own two hands. Compared to hers, his hand were so large. But despite the big difference, in her eyes, her hand would fit perfectly in his.

Something told Ana to… to just grab his hand, but she was too afraid. And she knew exactly what she was afraid of. Ana was afraid to let Christian into her heart. She was afraid to get hurt. God! She was _so _scared. Even though Ana knew that Christian would never hurt her in any way. But still...

After a little while, Ana grabbed the rose out of her pocket- the one that she had picked from the garden- and placed it on his bed. Ana's fingers automatically went to her pendant in the shape of a rose, caressing it. While she was watching the kind man before her, Ana's mind drifted off to another man- a man who had traumatized her. Now that she thought back, Ana couldn't understand why she let him do the things he did to her. Ana was an independent, successful lawyer. Why did she let it go that far?

Christian was nothing like him! All of a sudden, Ana wished that she had met Christian first. God! Life would've been different, **better even** if she met Christian first. That's what she believed...

As she sat there, Ana's eyes landed on his thick, dark copper locks. She imagined how soft they must feel on her fingertips, if she ran her fingers through it. Ana looked at his strong jaw, his hollow cheeks and his lips…

Suddenly Ana's eyes welled up again and she felt her anger rising. It hurt so much to see him like this! He was a good man! It wasn't right; it wasn't fair that this happened to Christian. Why him? Huh? Ana's heart ached, because there was nothing she could do. Nothing! At the moment, Ana felt so powerless and that was something she hated the most.

At one point, it all became too much for her, so out of desperation Ana grabbed his hand. Ana couldn't do much for Christian now, but at least this way she did something. Then, Ana intertwined their fingers together, as she let her tears flow freely.

At last… After 2 long days, since Ana woke up from the second time that she had passed out, she finally let go of it all...

But suddenly it wasn't enough. Suddenly, Ana also wanted to **feel his hair** on her fingertips. Must she? Was she bold enough to do that? Yes. And just as she was about to do so, Ana heard a knock on the door, making her instantly pull her hand back, unlocking their fingers.

As Ana turned around, she saw the person who rudely interrupted her! It was Leila…

* * *

_**God! What does Leila want?**_

_**So... will there be a 'cat' fight?**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Can you leave me your thoughts of chapter 7?**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**J.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

**Hi,**

**Thank you so much for the story alerts/ favorites and the reviews. It really means a lot to me! :)**

* * *

**Important: There will be a time jump between chap 7 and 8. And Ana listened to Leila that day... **

* * *

At the moment, Ana was lying on the beach near the hotel. She was anxiously waiting for Kate to arrive the next day. Ana's dad was walking towards her, making her smile at him. They've grown apart, since Ana went off to college. Ever since then, she didn't tell her dad anymore whenever she had problems or if she needed some advise on something she was dealing with. When he noticed that something was wrong with her, he always had to pull it out of her. Ana didn't confide in her dad anymore…

But since she and her dad have been in Tinos, she's gotten very close to him and he was very glad about it. Ray Steele felt that after all these years, he finally had his little girl back- and he intended on helping her in any way he was able to.

As a sigh escaped his lips, Ana's dad sat next to her on the blanket.

"Beautiful day, huh?" he stated.

"Definitely!" Ana replied, sitting up and smiling at him.

Ray Steele had something on his mind- something that had been bothering him for quite some time now. He let out a deep breath and stared at the horizon.

"Dad, spit it out please? I know you wanna ask me something. What is it?" Ana asked, squeezing his hand lightly.

"I don't know… I…" he began, but wasn't sure if it was his place to ask her this.

"Come on, whatever it is. You can ask me, dad." Ana said, as a smile graced her pretty face.

"OK… I know it is none of my business and besides, I was the one who said that you shouldn't be involved with men right now. But… what happened between you and Christian?" he asked, looking his daughter in the eyes.

Ana's smile immediately disappeared, instead a sad look in her eyes surfaced. She closed her eyes, trying to keep it together.

"I know you just met the guy… you've been here only 13 days. But I saw it- I saw that you two clicked. And he is a good man… I know that you've been hurt in the most horrible way by another, but I know that Christian is nothing like your ex. Don't you wanna give Christian a ch…" he began, but was cut off by Ana.

"It has **nothing** to do with my evil ex, dad! OK? I like him too… I like Christian very much- I mean… he is a good guy, well he's amazing. He has saved my life 2 times now and the second time, he even almost died. I don't know… I just.. Calinico said that Christian just needs a little happiness in his life. And I agree with him. But, maybe I'm just not what he needs right now." Ana explained.

Her dad cupped her face and said."Ana, my dear child, isn't that for him to decide?- If you are what he needs right now or not. Why would you back down and not even try? Why would you run from it, instead of facing it? I think you both need a chance. You are an amazing young woman and I think he really likes you." he said, sounding very convincing.

"Dad, he is the kindest man I know. Well, besides you of course. And he deserves the best in life. But life has been _so_ cruel to him." Ana said.

Ana couldn't keep it together anymore and the tears began to flow.

"Christian's an orphan, he never knew his parents. He lost his son, 3 years ago. He is in the hospital at the moment, because he was brutally attacked by 'some things'. And now, I just want him to… to be a little happy, you know? He deserves happiness so badly, dad. But I… I cannot give him that, because I am too damaged for him." Ana explained, as she sniffled.

"What?! Too damaged?! That is not true, Ana. How can you say that? You are not damaged, OK?" Ray Steele said in disbelieve.

"And besides… I think… maybe he uhummm, he could find that little happiness with his ex-wife. I met Leila and talked to her. She uhummm, she told me that she still loves Christian very much. I don't want to get in the way… I like him very much, dad. But I just want him to be happy, because like Calinico said: he deserves just a little happiness." Ana said, while a gnawing pain went through her heart and soul.

At that, Ana's dad scoffed and laughed sarcastically." So, his ex-wife got to you too, huh? What? With tears in her eyes she told you that she still loved Christian and never got over him? She begged you not to get in the way of their happiness? And that Christian still takes care of her financial wise? Oh, this one is her best line: he still loves her, even if he tries to deny it." Ray Steele said.

Ana didn't understand how her dad knew what Leila said to her."What? How? Huh?" she uttered.

Her dad shook his head and said."It's all an act, Ana. Calinico and Elena have told me that Leila lies to get what she wants. She's been doing that her whole life. Go- go ask Calinico and Elena about her. She's not a good person, sweetie. Leila is the _last_ person Christian needs, OK? If you don't believe me, go ask Calinico."

"But… but that day… when I was in Christian's hospital room, Leila walked in and asked me to give her a chance to explain herself. And I did, I listened to her. And while we were talking, Christian woke up! And the first thing that he said was her name! Not mine, but Leila's! I couldn't take the pain that went through my heart- knowing that he might maybe still care for her. So, I bolted! I ran and that's why I asked to leave the villa and spend the rest of our vacation here at the hotel." Ana explained.

Her dad shook his head."So, that's why you haven't been visiting Christian? The reason of you hiding from him, is because you fell for Leila's sick scheme? She got you good, Ana. That Leila woman got you good." Ray Steele uttered.

"But Christian said her name first! His eyes opened, dad. And the first thing that leaves his lips; is **her name**- Leila's name. Don't you think that makes it clear that he prefers her from me? You all may think Leila is evil, but if Christian still has feelings for her, than what can I do about it? Nothing, dad. Let's just accept that he doesn't feel the same way about me, OK? And it's fine- I'm fine with that. Because I'm not ready yet to jump into anything right now. Oh, don't get me wrong. It hurts… it hurts like hell, but I just want him to have some happiness." Ana _stubbornly _said.

At that, Ray Steele groaned out of frustration."You know what, I give up!" he said with his hands in the air, and then continued. "Here I am, telling you that Christian does _**not**_ have feelings for Leila anymore. He doesn't even like her anymore, Ana! And you still stubbornly say the opposite! Just go and visit him at the villa, OK? Christian's been constantly asking for you. Just go! Go see him." he ordered.

"But why should I go see him, dad. If I go and see him with _her_, it's gonna hurt. I don't wanna." Ana replied, still being very stubborn.

"Trust me, Ana. Go visit him, OK? And ask Christian why he said her name first, when he woke up. Ask him, he'll tell you. He'll explain." Ray Steele responded.

"What? So you know why he said Leila's name? Tell me!" Ana exclaimed.

Her dad shook his head."No, you must ask him personally. And don't be _so_ stubborn." Ray Steele demanded, while getting up and walking away from her, leaving Ana speechless behind.

She was afraid to see Christian- too afraid to get hurt again. But Ana was curious too; she had missed him so freaking much. Ana was torn at the moment: Her head told her not to go, but her heart desperately wanted to go and see him again. God, she missed Christian so much…

**~ The next day ~**

Christian was lying in bed, refusing to get up this morning. Elena walked into his bedroom and opened the curtains, making Christian groan loudly.

"Elena! Close the curtains again. I want to stay in bed, OK?" Christian ordered.

Instead, his best friend raised her eyebrow."Nope! Today you and I are going out." Elena stated.

"What? Out? Where? And besides… I still can't walk properly on my own and my other wounds aren't completely healed yet, OK? Leave me alone, Elena." Christian muttered.

"I know that, because I have been taking care of you these past few days, Christian. But you… have crutches, my best buddy! I will ask Calinico to help you freshen up. And then you'll get dressed and we are going to have a lot of fun, buddy."Elena replied, as a smile graced her beautiful face.

"Elena, are you deaf. I don't wanna go out, OK? I wanna stay in here, in my room!" Christian retorted.

At that moment, Calinico walked in and said."Up, up, up, Mr. Christian. You two are going to have some fun today. The sun is shining and people are enjoying a day in beautiful Tinos. So, let's get you ready, Mr. Christian."

At this point, Christian was losing his cool, but he still managed to stay calm."Are you two deaf or something? I-do- not- want- to- go- out, OK?" Christian said, emphasizing the last sentence.

"Hey, don't get angry. We don't want _'beast'_ to come out, you know." Elena replied, her voice a mere whisper.

At that, Christian groaned and jumped fully under his blanket. Elena and Calinico looked each other in the eyes and both began to smirk. Christian was big and strong, but he wasn't healed completely yet. So, the both of them were able to drag him to the bathroom. Christian ended up in the shower with pajamas and all, while Calinico turned the shower on. After a few seconds, Christian and his clothes were completely soaked. Damn! He was a bit angry at the two, but when Elena and the butler began to laugh at him, Christian couldn't help but laugh along with them. It was hilarious!

"Why do _**you**_ two have to take care of me, while I'm not completely healed yet? God!" Christian said, teasing his best friend and his butler.

"Well, if you and Ana weren't so stubborn, _**she**_ would be the one taking care of you, don't you think?" Elena teased back.

Christian was just about to throw a piece of soap at her, but Elena closed the shower door in time, so he missed.

**~ An hour later ~**

Elena was ready and so was Christian. He was walking with his crutches and shook his head.

"I don't get why I have to go with you." Christian complained.

"Christian, I'm not going to let you wallow in your misery. We all know why you don't want to get out of your room. Are you going to do something about it? No? Then I will do it for you." Elena said.

As a sigh escaped his lips, Christian's eyes fell shut."Ana doesn't want to see me, OK? I asked her dad like a million times, but she hasn't visited me yet. So, it's clear that Ana doesn't want anything to do with me, OK? Let's just accept it." Christian insisted.

At that, Elena laughed aloud."I know you, Christian. I know you from the inside out. I can hear it in your voice and see it in your eyes that you miss Ana. And the Christian Grey I know- you know, the wealthy, confident version of you- that person will not let anything get in his way of what he truly wants. Remember when you said years ago that you were going to double the sales of marble? Everyone laughed at you, but you were determined to get your way and proof to everyone that you were going to do it. And you did! That year the sales doubled! So… let out _that_ version of you and go get what… or in this case- go get _who_ you want. "Elena suggested.

Christian shook his head."That version of me doesn't exist anymore. And why doesn't Ana come here to visit me? Huh? She sent me a little note, thanking me for saving her life. But she hasn't showed her face here? Why, hmmm?! " Christian asked, the hurt and pain in his voice evident and clear.

This time, Elena was the one groaning." Aargh! You and Ana are both _so _stubborn! You two are driving me crazy! She calls me every single day to ask how you're doing, but she doesn't want to come here to see for herself! And you clearly miss and need to see her, but all you do is feel sorry for yourself and wallow in your own misery!

You two have questions for each other, but you two ask the wrong persons! That's why we are going to the museum, now OK? Ana's dad said that she'll be there. Please, please ask her your burning questions, OK Christian?" Elena pleaded, her voice sounding very frustrated.

"What? Ana has questions for me too? What kind of questions? Tell me, Elena. "Christian asked curiously.

At this point, Elena had _enough_ of Christian's stubbornness! So, she just grabbed her best friend's hand and led him to the limo.

**~ At the museum ~**

At the moment, Ana was admiring a painting. She was in the museum and looked intensively at the masterpiece. It was hard for her to be where she was right now, because all she could think about was Christian. Ana was worried about him and though she hadn't visited him at the villa, she had been calling Elena everyday to ask how Christian was doing.

Elena had told her that Christian was constantly asking for her, but Ana just didn't have the courage to go visit him. What if his ex-wife and he had gotten back together?! Oh, Ana knew that she wouldn't have the stomach to see them together. Ana was jealous at the thought, her heart aching tremendously.

She shook her head."I don't have the right to be jealous." Ana whispered.

Suddenly, Ana 'felt' something. It told her to turn around. She did, and in that very moment, her eyes locked on a pair of familiar, gorgeous, grey eyes. Christian!

Ana's heart rate immediately kicked up two notches, her throat instantly closing up. From afar, Christian's heart also quickened erratically.

Ana!

Christian was so afraid that she would run again, but he miraculously was able to walk towards her. The need to be closer to her was stronger than the fear he felt. At that very second, Ana was frozen at her spot, as her eyes stayed locked on his. There were so many feelings washing over her, making it almost hard to breathe… Ana saw the crutches and a tear rolled down her cheek. It hurt her so, to see him walking in a difficult manner. And then, Christian stood two steps away from her. He was hit by Ana's sweet, familiar scent. God! She looked so beautiful! There were so many things Christian wanted to ask and say. He wanted to tell her about that night.

He wanted to say that when she was unconscious in his arms that night, he felt like his whole world was over, terrified that he was going to lose her. He desperately wanted to tell her that he lost a piece of his heart that night, because he was so sure that she would be taken from him- like everyone else he truly cared for. Every good thing in his life had been taken away; he thought that he'd already lost her. And the thing he wanted to ask the most, was: why didn't she visit him, when he got out of the hospital?

Christian wanted to tell Ana that he missed her so. He wanted to say so much, but…the words refused to leave his lips.

As he observed her, Christian saw the trail of a tear on her cheek. Ana looked so badly hurt; his heart ached seeing her like that. She looked so small and fragile; it was heartbreaking. Right then, he couldn't hold back anymore. Christian desperately wanted to pick her up and safely hide her away from the big, bad world. At that very moment, he wanted to wrap his arms around her. So he took that one step towards Ana, but stopped and left a space between them. Christian hoped that she would take that last step towards him.

'Please, take that one step, Ana.' he prayed.

Christian was waiting… waiting for her to make that last move towards him.

At this point, Ana felt like she was about to faint. It looked like he wanted her to take that last step to close the gap between them. But she was _so _afraid and still frozen at her spot…

* * *

_**A/N: Will she be able to close that gap? Will she take the last step? Or will Christian do it for her?**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Can you leave me your thoughts of chapter 8?**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**J.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

**Hi,**

**Thank you so much for the story alerts/ favorites and the reviews. It really means a lot to me! :)**

* * *

_**At this point, Ana felt like she was about to faint. It looked like he wanted her to take that last step to close the gap between them. But she was **__**so **__**afraid and still frozen at her spot…**_

Christian watched her every move. Her breathing, the way her heart rate was speeding up, the look in her eyes, the way her knees were shaking; her body language. Ana was frozen at her spot, he didn't know what was going through her pretty little head, but he knew that it must be something big. Christian knew that if he didn't hold her up soon that she would sink to the ground.

Seeing Christian, clearly seem to be too much for her to process. Christian never knew love… the kind of love you feel for one special someone. He never had those feelings, but his guts told him that these feelings that he had for Ana, was about to turn into just _that_ soon- very soon. It frightened him, but it also made him feel incredible.

Christian wanted to help her get through what she was dealing with right now, so he reached out to her. With his arm stretched out, his hand palm open, asking her without words to take his hand; he looked at her with pleading eyes.

'Take my hand. God, please let her take my hand in hers.' Christian prayed.

A tear escaped Ana's eye, knowing what he was asking of her. Ana wanted nothing more than to do as he asked, but she was torn. She knew that if she took that step, there was no turning back. Never before did she have strong feelings for someone, until Christian came into her life.

Fear struck her, when she realized that her past would probably haunt her always. But like Galya said; could she let Christian help her heal? She didn't know the answer to that question, but if she didn't take that chance, how will she ever find out?

Fear will always be there. Fear of getting hurt, fear to love again, fear to let someone in to your heart. But fear shouldn't get in the way of what you want or need. It exists so it can be overcome…

Suddenly a sense of calmness took over Ana's whole being. Knowing that Christian would be there for her to save her, to pick her up, when she needed him. She was still afraid, but she decided to… to just take the risk…

In her eyes, Christian saw a light. And in that moment, he knew that she had decided to let him in.

Ana slowly brought her hand closer to his. As the seconds past, she brought her hand closer and closer… Her fingertips brushed against his, making a current go through both of them.

'Take my hand, please.' Christian prayed.

As their fingers collided, both Ana's and Christian's eyes fell shut involuntarily. It didn't matter where they were. It didn't matter to her anymore why Christian said Leila's name first. It didn't matter to him, why she didn't visit him when he got out of the hospital. All that mattered was the now and the here.

Ana was here and he was here- Together. No one said that life was easy, but if they just leaned on each other, life would be OK no matter what.

At one point, their fingers were locked together completely. They both opened their eyes, losing themselves in each other's gaze. They had an understanding, even though words weren't used. Words weren't necessary at this point- No not at all.

((()))

From afar, Galya watched the two young people. A smile crept on her face, knowing that everything was coming together. The curse is real. And it can be broken. Deep in her heart, the old woman knew that the path that Ana and Christian just had taken was going to be rough- Really rough. It was going to be painful and very hard. Obstacles were going to make it very hard for the two to heal each other, but… she had a feeling they were strong enough to overcome them. One of the most crucial obstacles would be Christian's need to protect Ana.

Galya knew that he was going to do everything in his power to protect her. Even if it meant, protecting Ana from himself and the curse. Even if it meant that Christian was going to let her go at one point to do so. Even if it meant, that he was going to sacrifice his own happiness for Ana. But they will overcome the obstacles, that much Galya knew. At times, Christian was going to have to pick her up and the other way around too.

The road ahead, for Ana and Christian will be very hard. But, in the end it will all be worth it…

**~ () ~ **

Ana and Christian still had their fingers locked together, when tears welled up in her eyes. She smiled through her tears and so did he. Standing in front of each other, Ana whispered.

"Do you know what I wanted to do, when I saw you in the hospital?"

Christian shook his head.

"I had the urge to… to kiss your hand." She said and sighed.

Christian's heart almost skipped a beat. He desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her, but instead he asked.

"Why didn't you?"

"I was afraid- afraid of so many things. Afraid that…" Ana began, but was cut off by someone.

"Sorry, sir. Sorry Miss Ana. But there's someone here who wants to see y…" Calinico began, but was cut off by a loud squeal.

"Aaaahh!"

Ana and Christian turned around and saw Kate jump up and down, clapping her hands.

"Ana!" she shouted and hugged her best friend.

Christian still had Ana's hand in his, so he reluctantly let go. After Kate got out of Ana's embrace, she turned to look at Christian, and smiled widely.

"Who is your _friend_?" Kate asked and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh! Uhumm, Christian, this is Kate, my best friend. Kate, this is Christian, our host." Ana said, as her eyes stayed locked on his.

Christian shook Kate's hand and welcomed her. Kate was talking like a chatterbox. Telling Christian how beautiful Tinos is. He listened to her, but now and again he caught Ana's gaze and just… stared into her gorgeous, ocean blue eyes.

Ana also listened to Kate and answered the many questions she had. But Ana also couldn't help searching and catching Christian's gaze several times. Her stomach did the infamous flip flops, while she blushed a little.

"OK, what's going on with you two?" Kate asked curiously.

"Huh? What? What do you mean?" Ana asked.

"I don't know. But I get this vibe… like this _sexual tension_ between you two… it's giving me goose bumps." Kate replied shamelessly.

"Kate!" Ana exclaimed, while giving her a 'not amused' look.

"What?! I'm just an objective bystander and that's what I see, OK?" Kate retorted.

Christian began to chuckle, while Ana placed her hands on her hips, furrowing her brows.

"Don't frown like that, Ana. It's gonna give you premature wrinkles." Kate stated.

"Kate!" Ana exclaimed, and dragged her best friend away.

Christian laughed loudly and walked towards his butler.

Calinico smiled and said."Oh! She is going to make their visit here much more interesting."

Christian shook his head, and followed the two young women out the museum.

**~ The next day ~**

Kate and Ana were lying on the beach, enjoying the sun and sea.

"So… where's Christian?" Kate asked.

Ana had her eyes closed and her sunglasses on. As a sigh escaped her plump, pink lips, she replied. "He is at the villa, but working also."

"Working?! But the man is still walking with crutches! Why does he work?! Shouldn't he rest in bed?" Kate asked concerned, and a bit outraged.

"That's the downside of owning and managing a huge empire. No matter what, you have this responsibility and obligation to keep it standing." Ana replied.

"That sucks!" Kate said.

"Yeah, I know." Ana replied.

"So… he has invited us to have dinner tonight?" Kate asked.

"Yup." Ana said in response.

"I love Christian's house. It's like from a fairy tale." Kate said, her voice dreamy.

"Yeah, I like it too." Ana replied.

"So... you do like him, don't you Ana?"

"Yes, I do, Kate. I really do."

"Then why don't you… do something about it." Ana heard Kate say.

At that, Ana laughed and took off her sunglasses." I need some time. Some more time, OK?"

"OK. But don't wait too long, OK, Ana? I saw you two; it's like a match made in heaven." Kate whispered, and looked up at the sky.

"Hey, I'll take as long as I need, OK? Why rush things?" Ana answered, as she sat up and watched the beautiful ocean.

"It's really freaky what Calinico told me about 'the curse' and that you look like Agathe. I don't believe in curses and stuff, but I can have an open mind about it." Kate uttered.

"Oh, come on. Curses? Really?" Ana retorted.

"Yes, curses really. Oh, don't be like Elena, saying that curses are not real. The way you and the butler summed it all up, makes me believe that it could be **_possible_**."Kate said.

"Oh, come on. I do not believe in it, Kate. And you shouldn't either, OK? It's too crazy!"

With that, Ana ended the _sensitive topic_ and got up to jump into the blue ocean in front of her.

**~ That evening ~**

Ana was in her hotel room, busy getting ready for dinner at Christian's villa. All of a sudden, her mind drifted off to that night, when she and Christian were attacked. That night she was attacked by that creepy man. Between the time that he had pushed her against the tree and the time that she lost consciousness, Ana heard two animals growl loudly. Why do the others keep saying that there was only one wolf/animal/beast?

"Nah… maybe my mind was playing tricks on me and there was just one and not two." Ana muttered, and got up.

She shook those thoughts off and decided to pick out her outfit for the dinner at Christian's. Just the mere thought of him, made her tummy do flip flops. Gosh! She had it and had it bad- very bad.

After Ana had taken a shower, she went through her closet. But she just couldn't find the right ones. Her bed was a mess of all her evening dresses.

"Damn it!" Ana muttered.

"Hey. What's wrong?" she heard Kate say, who was standing on the threshold of the door.

Ana sighed deeply and said."I have nothing to wear!"

Her best friend chuckled and walked back to her own bedroom. Walking back in, Ana saw that Kate had a dress in her hand. She showed it to her, making Ana gasp softly.

"No! I cannot wear that. It's yours." Ana exclaimed.

Kate shook her head and replied."Yes, you _have_ to wear this! We both know that it looks better on you."

Ana and Kate went on like that for minutes, till Ray Steele knocked on the door.

"You ready girls?" he asked.

"Yeah, give us 10, dad." Ana responded.

"OK." He said and walked away.

As a sigh escaped Ana's lips, she said."OK, OK. I'm gonna take it, but I'm also gonna pay you for it."

At that, Kate smiled and handed the dress over to her best friend, who happily accepted the gorgeous dress.

**~ At Christian's villa ~**

Christian was in his master bedroom and looked in the mirror. Ana. She was going to be here within an hour. His heart began to kick up a notch. God! She was so beautiful! How could a woman be that beautiful and wonderful?! God must've spent a little more time on her...

Suddenly he was taken out of his thoughts, by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Christian said, while checking his jacket again.

Elena walked in and whistled."You clean up good, buddy." She said.

"Thanks."Christian replied.

"Why so nervous, Christian? You have invited people over for dinner countless times, you know." Elena stated.

"I know that I have, but…" Christian began, but stopped mid sentence.

"But… none of those people were Ana Steele?" Elena finished the sentence.

"Exactly." Christian replied.

"First, you have to try to breathe, Christian. Relax and breathe…" Elena advised.

"OK." Christian said and closed his eyes, while breathing in and out.

"Feel better now?" Elena asked.

Christian's eyes fluttered open slowly, as a sigh escaped his lips."Nope! Didn't help- not at all." He replied.

**~ On the way to the villa ~ **

They were on their way to Christian, when Ray Steele asked. "Are you alright, Ana?"

"Huh?" Yeah, I feel fine." She replied.

"You look kinda nervous. It's just Christian, you know." He stated.

"I know, dad. And I'm fine- promise." Ana said, trying to sound convincing.

With that, Ana looked out the window, not wanting to talk about it. So her dad looked at Kate.

"Let her be, Mr. Steele. She's nervous to see Christian again. Give her time and don't worry." Kate whispered, and squeezed his hand lightly.

Kate sounded sure of herself. 'OK, I won't worry for tonight.' Ray Steele thought, as he let out a deep breath. He decided to let it go.

Ana was impatiently and nervously sitting in the limo. She just couldn't wait to see Christian again. Lately, all she could think about was him. His smile, the way his gorgeous, grey eyes lit up when he was looking at her… Just everything about Christian made her knees turn into mush.

Gah! She wasn't 15, you know. But that's how he made her feel. Christian made her feel like she was able to take on the world…

"We're here at Christian's 'castle'!" Kate said enthusiastically, clapping her hands.

At hearing that, Ana's eyes landed on the villa, making her think of the reason why she ran away that late afternoon. Ana's fingers immediately glided over her golden rose pendant.

Will she be able to do it? Wasn't it too soon to be here again? Note to self: ask Christian about the creep that pushed her against the tree that night.

**~ Meanwhile ~**

Christian was in the living room with a glass in his hand, when Calinico announced their… _her_ arrival. The second he saw Ana, his breath caught in his throat. It's like time stood still for those few seconds. Ana walked towards him with a shy smile on her face. Her eyes lit up the whole place, making him answer her smile. Ana was wearing a long, blue black dress with thin spaghetti straps. She had her hair up with a hairpin, her lips painted red. Ana looked breathtaking. Christian wanted nothing more, but to take her hand in his and lead her to the dining table, but… he literally couldn't do that because he had to walk with crutches.

At that moment, he cursed mentally- Angry at his cousin for injuring his left knee.

"Welcome and please take a seat." Christian said, while walking to the dining table.

They all took a seat, including Elena.

Christian talked to Ray Steele and Kate, but he kept catching Ana's gaze constantly.

To see Christian walking so difficult, made a shot of pain go through Ana's heart. He had taken a seat at the head of the table and was locking eyes with Ana now and then. For a few seconds, Ana looked away, breaking eye contact with him. She couldn't help, but to feel guilty. If it wasn't for her…if she didn't go into the forest that horrible night, Christian wouldn't have been attacked. He wouldn't need crutches now and he didn't have to endure the pain in his knees.

"Are you alright, Ana?" Christian asked, taking her out of her thoughts.

Ana immediately locked her eyes on his, and nodded."Yes. I'm doing fine." She replied, and smiled at him.

Kate watched her best friend and squeezed her hand lightly. She knew that Ana felt guilty about Christian getting hurt. So, she tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"So, I have to tell you all something hilarious." Kate uttered, laughing aloud.

"OK, let's hear it." Elena said curiously.

"Well, this afternoon I was lying on the beach, right and I met this Grecian man. He told me that he had three sons and one of them was around my age. He asked if I was married…"

After Kate had finished her story, all of them laughed loudly. Even Calinico couldn't stop laughing. Ray Steele looked at his daughter's best friend and mouthed. "Thank you."

Kate smiled and nodded at him. Ray Steele was glad that Kate had lightened the mood a bit. After her story, they all decided to tell something funny that they had experienced. Dinner was very nice, the food was beyond delicious and the stories were all colorful. Also, drinks flowed and jokes were made.

At one point, Kate was with Elena and Ana's dad in the library. Calinico decided to help in the kitchen, leaving Christian and Ana alone in the living room.

They immediately looked at each other, but neither of them was able to say anything yet. After a few moments, Ana was able to collect her courage.

"Thank you… for dinner. It was absolutely amazing!" Ana said.

"I'm happy you enjoyed the food." Christian replied.

"The food was great, but the company is better though." Ana boldly said.

Christian smiled and asked."Wanna get some fresh air?"

"Yeah. I'd like that a lot." Ana replied.

Christian grabbed his crutches and began walking to the balcony, with Ana walking next to him. They stood on the balcony, watching the stars.

"Wow! This truly is a beautiful sight. Just wow." Ana whispered.

"Yes, pretty incredible." Christian replied, but he wasn't looking at the sky at all. He was simply admiring Ana, as a smile graced his handsome face.

Ana then looked down from the sky and saw Christian watching her. He was looking at her, like she was something special, making her cheeks turn crimson red.

Christian chuckled at her reaction and whispered."Now your lips match your cheeks."

Christian's words made a delicious shiver go up and down Ana's spine. He saw it and thought that she was cold. He leaned onto the railing and took off his jacket.

"Here, wear this please? You're shivering all over, Ana." He said and handed her the jacket.

Ana wanted to tell Christian that she wasn't cold, but she knew that he was going to insist.

"Thank you." Ana replied, while wearing the jacket.

"Sorry." Christian whispered, his voice trembling.

Ana tried catching his gaze, but he avoided looking at her.

"Christian?" Ana uttered.

He looked down and finally caught her gaze. What Ana saw in those grey eyes, broke her heart into bits and pieces.

"Sorry for what? You haven't done anything wrong!" Ana stated.

Christian shook his head."Yes, I promised your father to give you a wonderful vacation. But I haven't been able to keep my promise. I am so sorry, Ana." He whispered.

It became all too much for Ana's heart to take. She shook her head furiously, while her eyes were welling up.

"No! You don't have to be sorry for anything, OK? You have been more than a very good host. You have saved my life twice now. I don't know how I could ever repay you, Christian." Ana said, as the tears spilled from her blue eyes.

Christian hadn't said a thing, he just watched Ana. He desperately wanted to wipe away her tears and caress her cheeks. But he remembered how she reacted, when he tried to brush a lock of hair from her face, so he managed to hold himself back. He didn't want to startle her like before.

"_I_ should be the one who's sorry and I am! I feel so guilty, please forgive me, Christian." Ana pleaded, as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Forgive you? For what?" Christian asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

At that moment, Ana finally let it all out.

"I'm _so_ sorry that you were attacked that night. I am so sorry …that you got hurt. So sorry …that I went into the forest and so sorry that I didn't visit you when you were at your worst. I am so sorry! It's all my fault and… I am selfish and a horrible person. I should've thanked you for… for saving my life in person and not use a no… stupid note! I am so sorry that you have to endure pain in your knees and… I am so sorry that you ha… have to walk with crutches!" she confessed, sobbing loudly and uncontrollably.

As he heard those words, Christian also let his tears flow and then grabbed her lightly, wrapping her in his arms. Ana let him comfort her, she didn't pull away. He was leaning with his back against the railing and held her tightly.

"Shhhh… it's not your fault. You mustn't feel guilty, Ana. It just happened, OK? You didn't know what was going to happen." he whispered, while stroking her shiny, soft hair.

Never before, did Ana feel so safe, being in a man's arms. She almost got lost in his warm embrace. Ana felt like she _finally_ was home, here in Christian's arms- his very warm arms. Ana wished that he would never let her go again.

Christian's heart swell gloriously, feeling her in his arms. It felt so right to have her so close to him. It's like Ana belonged in his arms. It's like he finally found her, not knowing before, that he had lost her. Christian had his eyes closed and reveled at the feeling of her warm body molding into his. God! She was able to take his breath away, without even trying.

After her sobs had subsided, Christian reluctantly let go of Ana. She pulled away and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Ana, may I wipe away your tears?" he asked.

She nodded without hesitation. Christian slowly brought his hand to her face, his heart beating erratically. And just as his fingers touched her cheeks, her eyes fell shut. Christian wiped her tears away, caressing her cheeks in the process. God! Her skin was so soft.

Ana sighed deeply and opened her eyes, his hand still resting on her pretty face. Again time stood still, both afraid to even breathe. They were lost in each other's eyes, both hearts beating faster and faster. He was still leaning on the railing, Ana standing so close to him.

At a certain point, Ana boldly cupped Christian's face and asked."Why are you _so _kind? And so nice? God! You deserve so much, Christian. You deserve…" she began, but stopped in mid sentence.

Ana stood on her tippy toes and kissed his left cheek, while closing her eyes.

"That's for saving my life- Twice." Ana whispered, her voice sounding everything but insecure.

Christian looked down at her with loving eyes, his eyes landing on Ana's lips. Without hesitation she nodded, as her heart rammed against her rib cage, her breathing becoming shallow, the anticipation excruciating!

Christian saw her nodding and slowly leaned into her, not wanting to startle her. As the seconds past, he brought his face closer and closer to hers… His lips were almost touching Ana's, his warm breath tickling her face, their lips mere inches apart. And just as his lips were about to collide with hers…

Kate opened the door and said.

"Hey you guys, it's getting l…" she began, but then stopped abruptly, because she realized what she just had done.

Kate then slapped herself on the forehead and mumbled a "Sorry…" and hastily ran back inside.

* * *

**_Kate! Aaargh! Why, Kate? Why?_**

**_Thank you for reading…_**

**_Can you leave me your thoughts of chapter 9?_**

**_Thank you,_**

**_J._**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

**Hi,**

**Thank you so much for the story alerts/ favorites and the reviews. It really means a lot to me! :)**

**For those who are wondering: Ana _will_ talk to Christian about the Leila issue. She definitely will! **

* * *

As Kate ran inside, Christian grabbed his crutches while Ana tried avoiding his gaze by looking at the stars again.

Suddenly he began to chuckle, making Ana giggle like a teenage girl. They looked at each other and kept laughing.

"Well, that was awkward." Christian said.

"Indeed it was." She replied, smiling widely.

"So…uhumm, I think Kate is right though. It's really late…why don't you stay the night?" he asked.

The look on Ana's face immediately changed into one he wasn't able to read.

"I… " she replied.

"Uhmmm... what I meant was you and your dad and Kate also. You know sleep here… at the villa… cause it's very late." He managed to say.

Christian wanted to smack himself in the head. Gosh! He was acting like a 15 year old boy!

She smiled and said."Okay, I'll ask them."

As he locked his grey eyes on hers, he whispered."OK, let's go, Ana."

~ The next morning ~

Ana woke up with a huge smile on her face. She lazily opened her eyes and saw that the curtains moved with the wind. Rays of sunlight were wishing her a good morning, along with birds singing a beautiful tune.

Ana slowly sat up in her bed, her eyes landing on the corner of the bedroom. She saw her suitcase with clothes and make-up. 'Hey! Who had brought those stuff here?' she wondered.

Stretching her body, she jumped out of bed and made her bed. Ana pulled her messy hair in a knot and walked to the bathroom. After her shower, she grabbed clothes to wear. While combing her shiny hair, her mind automatically drifted off to the evening before.

'We almost kissed." Ana whispered.

She closed her eyes and tried to visualize it in her head. A smile crept on her face, her mind bringing her back…

Ana remembered how her heart sped up… the way she held her breath, afraid to lose that moment… the way she saw him closing the gap between them… the way her stomach did its infamous flip flops… the way Christian looked at her with those gorgeous, grey eyes… She was pretty sure that she was about to drown in their depths… God! Was she right? Did he look at her like she was something precious?

Disappointed, Ana opened her eyes. Why did her best friend have _very bad _timing?

Ana shook her head and went on getting dressed. She wore her hair down and applied some light make-up. Of course her lips had to be painted pink, but she used lip gloss instead of lip stick. Satisfied, Ana looked into the large mirror in front of her. Like usual, her bathing suit was underneath her summer clothes. She had on jeans shorts and a pink blouse and her comfortable sandals.

Before walking out the bedroom, Ana grabbed her sunglasses, hat and phone.

((()))

Ana knocked on Kate's bedroom door, but she didn't answer. She stepped inside and saw a note at the night stand.

**_Hey Ana,_**

**_Your father, Elena, Calinico and I are on Christian's yacht. You were still asleep, so we didn't wake you up._**

**_This morning, your father and I went by the hotel to grab our clothes. Wear something nice, OK?_**

**_For Christian…_**

**_3_**

**_See you soon._**

**_XOXO,_**

**_Kate._**

**_()_**

Ana smiled at Kate's comment about Christian… Wait… does this mean that he is home also?

It was then, when she heard someone fall hard- very hard! Ana immediately walked towards the sound and ended up at the end of the hall. It was Christian! Did he fall? God!

Without hesitation, she opened the door and walked inside.

"Christian? Are you OK? Did you fall?" Ana asked, sounding very concerned.

She heard a groan."I'm over here." he replied.

Ana immediately walked around his bed and saw him lying on the ground.

"Oh, God! I'll help you up, Christian." She said.

Ana helped him up, his hand gripping gently at her soft flesh. Christian was leaning onto her for a couple of seconds.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Ana asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. When I got up, I just forgot that I needed my crutches." He whispered.

"Wanna take a seat?" she asked.

"No. I'd like to take a shower. And do you know where my butler is? Cause he uhummm… he usually helps me in the morning to get ready." He asked, sounding a bit embarrassed.

Ana handed him the note, so he decided to take a seat on the bed. As he read the note, Ana took the opportunity to watch Christian. God! Even in the morning he looked so good! And at that moment, she realized that he was wearing sweat pants- _only_ sweat pants… he was shirtless. Almost drooling, her eyes landed on his abs.

"So… I guess we're alone, huh." Christian said, making her almost yelp aloud.

Ana was so embarrassed! Did he see that she was checking him out? Dang!

Ana knew that she was blushing, so she tried to cover it up by avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah. So uhum… do you need uhum… my help?" she asked and smiled shyly.

Just the thought of her helping him wear his work clothes and comb his hair and to help him with other stuff too, made it too much for her heart to handle. She began to laugh hysterically. Christian also thought about her helping him and began to laugh loudly too.

"OK, personally I think they did it on purpose." Christian said, after they had calmed down from their laughter.

"Yeah, me too." she replied, still laughing at their situation.

Christian sighed and said."OK, let's be serious for one second. I need the help, so uhum… I'll call one of my employees."

At that, Ana furrowed her brows."OK, so does this mean that you think I'm not skilled enough to help you?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

Christian placed his hands in front of him in defense." I didn't say that. I just don't want to make you feel awkward." He uttered in response.

"Hey, I can help you OK? What should I do, Christian?" Ana insisted.

He smiled and gave her instructions. She helped him walk to the shower and closed the door behind her. She was leaning onto the bathroom door and closed her eyes.

'This man will be the end of me.' she thought.

When he was leaning onto her, walking towards the shower, she had trouble controlling herself. He had a way with her, making her think of 'things' that she shouldn't be thinking of.

Again, Ana let out a deep breath and heard the shower run. She shook her head, trying to lose the wonderful but naughty image in her head. Walking to his closet, she picked out a suite for him. Ana grabbed a dark grey one and placed it on his bed. His bed… Christian's bed…

She then grabbed a tie and waited for him, sitting on the other side of the bed. Ana sighed and out of the blue, she decided to lie on his bed. Ana's eyes fell shut, as her lips curled into a smile. God! His bed was so soft. She turned her head and inhaled the pillow… his pillow. It smelled just like him. Christian…

The moment Ana heard that he had turned off the shower, she immediately jumped out of his bed. Ana stood in front of the bathroom, waiting for him to call her.

"Can I come in?" she asked, her heart pounding against her ribcage.

"Yes, I'm decent enough- but not quite." Christian replied, sounding amused.

Ana rolled her eyes and walked in. Well, her eyes stopped rolling the minute she saw him _only_ with a towel wrapped around his waist. Ana almost drooled at the sight… He looked so _sexy _with his wet hair and his bare chest and his six-pack…

Note to self: Christian needs you to help him. And _NOT_ ravage him with your eyes! Gosh! Ana immediately mentally slapped herself.

Christian needed her help, but he wasn't blind! He too, admired the beauty before him. Ana looked so beautiful in her summer clothes- so unbelievably beautiful!

For a few moments, they were lost, watching each other. But then Ana cleared her throat.

"So…uhumm, I have your work clothes ready for you." She said.

"Good." He replied, smiling at her.

Ana then walked towards him and he leaned onto her, letting her help him walk out the bathroom. Ana was fully aware of his presence. It was driving her mad! He was so close, his scent making her head spin deliciously. She not only felt like she was about to feel more than friendship for him, but she also felt this attraction- this chemistry between them. This _undeniable chemistry._

Ana had never felt it with any other man, not even with her ex. Christian had awoken a lot of foreign feelings in her. With him, she felt completely safe. She felt like she could take on the world. She felt like every fiber in her being was alive. She felt that he really cared for her. It was amazing the way he could make her feel.

Ana's insecurities and fear were still there, but Christian made her feel that she was strong enough to face them. That feeling was truly amazing…

"So…uhumm, what must I do for you now?" she asked.

He chuckled."I can take it from here and will tell you when I need your assistance again, OK?" he replied, with a smirk on his sinful lips.

She shook her head and walked away from him, giving him some privacy. Ana opened the door to his balcony and inhaled the fresh air. God! Tinos was indeed a very gorgeous island.

"Ana, I _need_ you." He said, after a little while.

The words he used were making a delicious shiver go up and down her spine. When she walked in the room, she saw that he already had his pants on. Ana helped him with his undershirt, her fingers accidentally (or was it on **purpose?**) brushing his warm skin. He couldn't help how his body was reacting to a simple touch of her, even if it was just for a split moment.

"Sorry." She whispered, as her hands landed on his upper arm.

Ana was so glad that his upper body was covered by the undershirt, because his bare chest would've surely distracted her from doing her task. Ana's task at the moment: help Christian get ready for work…

"It's OK." He whispered, his voice much deeper than usual.

At that very second, Christian was leaning on her, looking into her gorgeous, ocean blue eyes. At that moment, Ana and Christian were lost in each other's gaze- totally and utterly lost…

"Have I told you before how beautiful you are?" he whispered.

Ana heard the words, but her head had trouble processing what they meant. All she could think about at that moment, was how he was leaning onto her. His warm body so close, the intensity of his gaze, the look in his eyes… She thought that she was losing the fight… his lips so close to her face… his lips… Christian's sinful lips.

"Ana, you are beautiful." He whispered.

It was then, when she realized the meaning of his words. She knew that he meant that he thought that she was beautiful. But she knew that he _also_ meant 'something else.' There was also a hidden message in those words… And she didn't know how she knew. But she _knew_ that he meant that he was beginning to feel _so _much more for her than he dared to.

"Ana…" Christian began, his eyes pleading, but she cut off his sentence by placing a finger on his lips.

Ana wasn't ready to hear what he had to say and she knew that he wasn't ready to say it either.

As a sigh escaped her plump, pink lips, Ana rested one hand on his warm cheek." Shhhh, I know." She said, her voice a mere whisper.

Her finger was still on his lips, their eyes still locked, both hearts beating erratically, their bodies set ablaze by each other… They didn't use words, but at the moment it was enough. For _now_ it _was_ enough…

((()))

After Ana had helped Christian with the rest of his clothes, she admired her ' work'.

"You look very handsome." She said.

"Thank you, Ana." He replied.

She straightened his tie." So, off you go. How long will you be at the office?" Ana asked.

"Just one hour or two." He replied.

"OK, let's go then." Ana replied and helped him with his crutches.

((()))

They were sitting in the limo, Ana looking out the window. Christian was staring at her; he could never get enough of looking at this beauty. Of course, they both had their 'colorful' past. In her eyes, Christian saw that she was carrying this heavy burden. And he too was carrying this huge secret.

But still, Christian couldn't help but want to be with Ana as much as he could.

"I love Tinos. Do you know that?" Ana said and turned to face him.

"I can see that." Christian replied, and made a chuckling sound.

Ana looked at him and couldn't help but to do what she did next. She wasn't able to stop herself, even if she wanted to. Ana cared so much about him and that chuckling sound that came from the back of his throat, made her heart melt. It was kinda geeky, but she liked it. So without thinking twice, Ana closed the gap between them, her eyes shut tightly, pressing her lips onto his sinful ones.

Christian didn't expect it and didn't respond at first, but after a few seconds, he did- And man, did he respond!

The feel of her lips on his, made him almost lose his mind! With one hand, he gently grabbed the back of her head while the other pulled her flush against him. They slowly moved their lips, their hearts beating wildly. Christian thought that he had died and had gone to heaven…

The feel of her warm body was too overwhelming! Ana's hands disappeared into his soft hair and gently tugged on it. She felt like her whole body tingled, from her head to her fingers and her toes. Never had a kiss swept her off of her feet like this.

When Ana felt him nibble on her bottom lip, she whimpered softly.

At a certain point, tongues were dueling, breaths became ragged, their lips connected, hearts beating faster and faster… They held onto each other like they were each other's life lines…

And suddenly, Ana saw a vision in her head.

**_She saw a woman. It was her, but not her! Agathe?! She was crying and was looking at a man._**

**_"Soterios! Don't go! I love you. Please don't leave." She pleaded._**

**_The man shook his head and said." No. I have to. I don't want to hurt you or the baby."_**

**_"You won't! You won't hurt us, I know." She cried._**

**_But then he did something to prove his point. Within seconds, he changed into 'something else'._**

**_Something not human. Agathe cried; she _****_was beyond terrified. The man changed back and said._**

**_"For who could ever love a beast?"_**

Gasping loudly, Ana pulled away from Christian's tight embrace. Her chest was heaving, her eyes filled with disbelieve. She held onto Christian and he saw 'something' in her eyes.

"Ana, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

She was still trying to catch her breath and shook her head. What did she see?! What just happened?

"Ana, you are scaring me. What's the matter?" Christian pleaded, as he gently cupped her face.

Ana's eyes fell shut, and after mere seconds, they fluttered open, locking on his grey ones. Then she whispered those words… those words that made his whole world crumble…

**_"For who could ever love a beast?"_**

* * *

**_A/N: Oh boy! _**

**_Thank you for reading…_**

**_Can you leave me your thoughts of chapter 10?_**

**_Thank you,_**

**_J._**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

**Hi,**

**Thank you so much for the story alerts/ favorites and the reviews. It really means a lot to me! :)**

* * *

_**She closed her eyes and then opened them, looking straight at him. Then she whispered those words… those words that made his whole world crumble…**_

_**"For who could ever love a Beast?"**_

Christian immediately let go of her face and turned his head away. Ana was so confused; the thought of the man in her vision turning into something inhuman made chills go up and down her spine.

"Christian?"She whispered, not understanding what just happened.

He still had his head the other way, refusing to look her in the eyes.

"Look at me, please? I… I don't understand what just happened. I just saw myself?! No, it wasn't me… it was Agathe… she was pregnant and… and Soterios… he… he…" Ana managed to say but couldn't finish her sentence.

Ana shook her head and grabbed Christian's face, turning him to look at her. And when he did look at her, all she saw in his eyes was pain… and sorrow and a tad of bitterness.

Ana caressed his cheek; while she let her tears roll freely.

"Christian, please. Tell me. What's going on? I… I don't understand. And I see it in your eyes that you know. Tell me?" she pleaded.

He saw confusion in her eyes and also love. She felt love for him? Oh, he wanted to. He desperately wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her that Soterios didn't disappear during a storm at sea, but that he left Agathe because of the curse. Because Soterios turned into a beast and was terrified to hurt his unborn child and wife. And that he himself also turned into a beast.

Christian wanted to tell Ana, because she wanted to understand it all. But… He shook his head. No… it was best if she didn't know. Because like she just whispered minutes ago: _**For who could ever love a beast?**_

As the minutes passed, Ana's fingers brushed against the skin of his face.

"Christian? You can tell me. Does it have to do with that horrible man in the forest, the day you were attacked? Cause I remember him asking me for help. He asked me to break the curse? Who is he? Is he family of yours? Cause he sure looks an awful lot like you. And where is he now?" Ana asked.

She couldn't help but ask so much. Ana really wanted to know. She still didn't believe in curses, but that man did and so did Calinico and Gayla. She just wanted to understand…

Christian thought very hard, but he came to the same conclusion every time. He should not tell Ana. His heart told him to, but his head told him no! And the way her fingers were brushing against his skin, didn't help either. It was like she had him under her spell. He wanted to pull away, but he didn't have the courage to do so. So he just sat there, quietly.

"Christian, do you also believe that the curse is real and that I can break it?" Ana whispered.

Ana was afraid to hear his answer, but she wanted to know if he too believed…

Christian swallowed hard and knew that they were now on very dangerous grounds. If he would tell her now that he did believe, will she think that he purposely lured her in? Cause that was not true! Will Ana think that this whole time, he has been tricking her to like him? Will Ana think that he did all of this so he could use her? No… he didn't want her to think that he was this calculating, controlling jerk. He'd rather have her hating him for being distant again than that she thought that he had misled her into liking him. The last thing he wanted was for her to think that he purposely wanted to use her.

All that Ana wanted from him at this very moment, was for him to be honest with her. If he did believe the curse was real then… then she wanted to understand it all… but now she just wanted him to open up to her and be honest…

Christian knew that he was a centimeter away from falling in love with her and he knew she probably felt the same way. But it just happened; the last thing he wanted to do was 'use' her. At one point, Christian pulled away, making Ana whimper lightly. She instantly missed the feel of his skin on her fingers and what she saw in his eyes right now, made her heart bleed.

He had closed himself off again from her. The walls around him were evident and strong. His face again, expressionless. Christian opened the window and the limo came to a stop.

"Miss Ana, we have arrived at your destination. The others are waiting for you." The limo driver said.

Christian looked at her and politely said. "Ana. See you later, OK? Go have fun with the others. I'll only be at work for 1 or 2 hours."

She nodded out of disappointment and walked out the car without looking back once…

((()))

At the moment, Ana was sunbathing with a book in her hand, lying on her stomach. She had on her two-piece, almost making one of Christian's employees fall into the water, when he saw her in it. They all laughed at him, so the young man hastily walked away with a head red as a tomato, mumbling something in Greek.

Ana really liked Christian's yacht. Kate liked it too, saying that it was a real **turn on, **making Ana pinch her best friend.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?" Kate asked.

"My dad is here you know… and Calinico and Elena. What if they heard you?" Ana scolded.

"So what if they did? I'm just stating the obvious. By The Way … Christian is just **GORGEOUS**." Kate said.

"I know he is." Ana replied.

"And he likes you too." Kate stated.

"I know he does." Ana replied.

"But?" Kate asked curiously.

"But nothing, OK?" Ana responded.

Ana wasn't in the mood to talk about their host. She was very disappointed in Christian. Kate was eyeing her and raised her eye brow.

"What?" Ana asked.

"What happened between you two this morning?" her best friend asked curiously.

"Everything was going great. I helped him to get ready for work. We talked and laughed. In the limo we… uhummm… I kissed him, but then it all went downhill. I asked him a question. I know it wasn't the simplest question, but… well I asked him and… and right before my very eyes I saw him close himself off from me- Again! He put up his walls around him… just like before…" Ana explained.

Kate sighed deeply."But what did you ask him?"

Ana shook her head, so Kate decided to let that one go.

"I really don't know what to do, Kate. I really, really like him. But I am starting to get fed up, you know. To me it feels like he opens one door, so I can get in. But the second I'm inside, he slams 2 doors in front of my face! I just get frustrated... argh!" Ana blurted out.

Kate grabbed Ana's hand and squeezed it lightly. She then decided to lighten up her best friend's mood, so she changed the subject.

"So you two kissed?" Kate asked, a smile gracing her beautiful face.

Ana smiled too and nodded, a dreamy look on her face.

"How was it?" Her best friend asked, curiously.

"It was amazing." Ana replied, as her fingers brushed her golden rose pendant.

((()))

Christian sat behind his desk in his office, trying to get some work done. He tried to concentrate, but all he could think about was the look on Ana's face when she stepped out of the limo. He just couldn't get that look out of his head. It was a look of pure disappointment.

He groaned aloud, making his secretary run from her desk and open his door.

"Are you, OK sir?" The older woman asked, concerned.

At that, Christian sighed, and looked at his employee.

"Yeah, I am fine. I… I just have trouble concentrating, that's all." He replied.

"Why don't you take the day off, sir? Clear your head a bit." She advised.

Christian shook his head. "No. I will be, OK. I'll just finish this." He responded.

The older woman nodded and walked back to her desk.

The second his secretary was out of sight, he grabbed his crutches and walked to the balcony of his office. Christian watched the sight before him and inhaled the pure, fresh air. He felt awful about how he acted towards Ana. He then shook his head.

"Why? Why are you so incredible, pretty girl?" Christian whispered.

He was so torn. Christian knew that being honest to her, was at this point the right thing to do. Cause just this morning, he almost confessed his feelings to her. He clenched his hands into fists and closed his eyes-Trust. Trust is such an issue for him. This morning, Ana kissed him and he felt the intensity of it and he also felt that she put everything she felt for him into that first kiss.

Christian _knew_ that he should tell her about Giorgos and himself. He knew that there was no turning back now, but…

But he saw the look in her eyes, after she had that vision of his ancestor- Soterios, turning into a beast. The words she used, felt like a dagger through his heart.

_**For who could ever love a beast?**_

Could she? Could Ana love him if she knew that he was able to turn into that _Monster_?

At that, Christian groaned and walked back inside. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

"Hello." Ana said.

"Ana?" he asked.

"Christian." she simply stated.

"Ana, I… I'm so sorry about what happened in the limo."

"Which part?" she asked firmly.

Christian let out a breath and paused for a moment. Oh, she was so going to make him suffer, huh?

"The part, when you asked me those questions and I… I didn't answer you. And the part, when I pulled coldly away from you. And the part, where uhummm… where I acted all distant like before… I… I'm really sorry about all of that…" Christian explained.

As he waited for her reaction, he heard Ana sigh from the other side of the line. Oh, he wished that he could be there with her and take Ana in his arms.

"I…I, uhumm… I'm so sorry that I acted like a jerk. Please, can we start over from the part where you kissed me and I felt like I was on cloud 9?" Christian pleaded.

"No." she replied, making his heart break into bits and pieces.

"What I mean is that I want to give _us_ a chance, Christian. But… no more Mr. distant, OK? I know that I overwhelmed you with all of my questions. But I was overwhelmed also by that vision. I know now that it wasn't fair of me to expect you to answer all those questions at once. So for that, I apologize." Ana explained.

"You don't have to apologize, Ana. I'm the one who's sorry." Christian stated.

"OK then. Maybe in time you can answer my questions one at a time..." Ana whispered.

"OK." He replied, making a smile graced both their faces.

((()))

Christian's secretary just wrote an email for a client and just as she was about to press send, she saw a beautiful young woman walking in with a boy. The woman held onto the boy and looked very nervous.

"Excuse me. But can I please talk to Mr. Grey?" she asked, her voice trembling.

The secretary shook her head."Sorry, but you have to make an appointment first." The older woman said.

"I know that, but please. It's a very urgent matter. I really need to talk with him. I… I, he is the only one who I can turn to. PLEASE." The young woman pleaded.

Christian's secretary was a very strict person, but she saw that the young woman was on the verge of breaking down. Sighing deeply, she decided to disturb her boss. Something just told her that this was the right thing to do.

"I'm really sorry, sir. But I have a young woman here who is in desperate need to talk to you." Christian's secretary said.

Christian frowned at that."I don't remember having an appointment." He uttered.

"I _know_ you don't have an appointment, sir. But the woman really insists! Her name is Xylia By The Way." She stated.

Oh, that immediately caught Christian's attention.

_**~ One week later ~**_

At the moment, Ana was chatting with the others. Elena and Ray Steele were discussing about politics, while Kate was busy with her phone, laughing loudly. Apparently one of her friends had posted a hilarious joke on her wall. Calinico was busy in the kitchen, while Ana's eyes landed on Christian's.

He had been watching her the whole time. But they hadn't had the chance to speak in private with each other since their phone conversation that afternoon, one week ago. Ana's cheeks immediately turned a shade of pink, making her avoid his gaze.

She let out a deep breath and her mind drifted off to their passionate kisses in the limo…

Christian couldn't take it any longer; he desperately wanted… no, he _needed_ to be alone with her. So Christian decided to just go and 'kidnap' Ana, so he could have her all to himself. He got up and walked straight to Ana with his crutches. With a smile on his face, he stood in front of her. Christian cleared his throat, making her look up at him.

"Ana, would you like to get some fresh air?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers. She swore that he probably saw right through her soul.

Ana nodded and got up, letting him lead her outside.

"Prince, make sure you bring her home before the clock strikes 12!" Kate teased, making the others chuckle while Ana's dad shook his head, smiling.

((()))

Hand in hand, Ana and Christian walked down the path and they ended up in the garden. They both were silent, afraid that words were going to ruin the perfect evening. Her eyes landed on the double swing set, making Ana laugh softly.

He turned to look at her." So… you wanna try it out?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd like that. But only if you will join me." she said, her heart beating so fast.

He smiled." That won't be necessary. I'll push the swing for you." Christian said.

"No! Your knees, Christian." Ana exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I… uhumm, I swallowed some painkillers this afternoon." He replied.

At that, Ana furrowed her brows and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Don't worry, I only use them when I really need them, Ana." He promised, so she let him help her sit on the swing. Christian stood behind her and began to push the swing with one hand, making Ana smile widely.

"My mom and I used to go to the playground. I liked it there, so we stayed until the sun had set." Ana whispered.

Christian heard the joy in her voice, but also the hurt and the pain. Ana's father once told him that his wife left them, when Ana was just a small child. Christian wanted to ask her about her mom, but he hesitated. He didn't want to hurt her by bringing up the past… her past. From his own experience, he knew that bringing up the past, could hurt a whole lot.

So, Christian just sighed and silently pushed the swing… He hadn't come near the swing in a while now. Since Demetrios, he never came to this side of the garden anymore. When his son was 1 year old, Christian asked his employees to install the double swing set. Christian used to come here a lot, sitting on one of the swings with Demetrios on his lap. The little kid always enjoyed it, asking his father to go higher with the swing...

Suddenly, Christian felt a huge lump in his throat and the memory of his son caused a gut wrenching pain in his heart.

"Christian…" Ana began, reluctant to continue with her sentence.

"Yes?" he asked, his mind now focused on only her.

But because she hadn't continued, he walked around the swing and stood in front of her. She had her head down, studying her hands, so he tilted her head up. Ana then looked at Christian with her gorgeous, ocean blue eyes. Christian noticed that something was bothering her immensely.

"What's wrong, Ana?" he asked, his voice sounding very concerned.

She sighed and nervously played with a lock of hair.

"Well, I'd like to know something. It has been bothering me since I visited you at the hospital." She whispered, her fingers still moving around.

Christian raised his eyebrow, wondering what it was that she wanted to ask.

"OK, here goes... In the hospital, when I was in your room with Leila… Why, uhumm… why did you call her name first? I mean OK, you and I hadn't talked yet about us… and you were out for quite some time and I know I don't have the right to…" Ana blurted out, but he cut her off.

"I woke up, my eyes slowly opening and the first thing I see was you sitting next to Leila and I knew… I just knew that she was trying to manipulate you in some way… I knew she was trying to keep you from me… So… the first thing I said was indeed her name, but you didn't stay to hear the rest of my sentence, Ana. Instead, you ran. In that split second, I wished that I was able to run after you and stop you and tell you that I wanted you by my side. But I couldn't, because I wasn't able to walk yet..." Christian explained.

As those words reached her ears, a tear rolled down Ana's cheek, so he wiped it away.

"What… uhum, was the whole sentence then? What did you tell Leila?" Ana asked.

Christian let out a breath and smiled."I said: Leila… Leila, why don't you get the hell outta here. Leave Ana alone!" he said.

OK, that did it for Ana. She began to laugh aloud, making Christian join in too.

"You really said that?!" she asked, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

He chuckled and nodded."Oh, definitely! Do you know how long I have been waiting to say that to her?" Christian responded.

Ana giggled and after that her eyes landed on her watch."Oops! It's almost midnight." She whispered.

"Aaaah… I have to bring you home before the clock strikes 12… says your best friend, right?" he stated.

"Yup." Ana answered and nodded.

"OK, then. Let's go get you home, Ana." He replied, and grabbed her hand.

((()))

Again, they silently walked back to the mansion, still hand in hand. After a little while, they arrived at her bedroom door, so Christian grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.

"Good night, Ana." Christian whispered, as he locked his grey eyes on her blue ones.

At that moment, Christian wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips instead of her hand. But after the fiasco in the limo, he didn't dare to. She had forgiven him for the way he acted earlier that week; he didn't want to push it. He didn't want to pressure her into doing anything, so he smiled at her and walked away.

The second Ana felt his warm lips pressed softly on her hand; Ana's stomach did the infamous flip flops. Her heart began to ram against her rib cage, her breath caught in her throat. So, when Ana saw Christian walk away from her, she decided to stop him.

"Christian…" she whispered.

In that moment, he totally lost control over himself. He walked back towards her… it was then when she grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. Ana asked him to sit on her bed, so he did. All he wanted right now was to wrap her in his arms and **never ever** let her go. His heart began to beat erratically; he almost wanted to run away. Christian hadn't been with a woman in a while…

He was very nervous and afraid that he would do something wrong… Plus, he didn't want Ana to do anything she wasn't ready for.

Christian shook his head and got up from her bed."Ana." He pleaded, the tone of his voice desperate.

But she shook her head and placed a finger on his lips."Shhhh…relax, Christian. I want this."

Ana really didn't know what she was doing, all she knew was that she had fallen for him. And she wanted to be with him…

The look in her eyes made Christian sit back on her bed. She sat next to him and gave him a peck on the lips and looked him deep in the eyes. Oh, that was it! At that very moment, he got _so_ lost in her gorgeous, blue eyes. He was so afraid that she would change her mind, making him hold his breath. Ana ran her fingers across his cheeks, making him shut his eyes instantly. The sensation of her fingers on his skin was almost too overwhelming. He shivered at her touch and leaned into her. The feeling of his lips brushing on hers, made her whole body tingle. His lips tasted sweetly, but she wanted… needed more. More of him! So she bit on his bottom lip, making him growl softly. Ana took that opportunity to slip her tongue inside his mouth.

"Mmmmmm." He murmured enjoying her warm body close to his. Christian cupped her face with his large hands, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. As they deepened the kiss, her fingers traveled up to his dark copper locks. Ana also began tugging hard on his hair, making him moan softly from pain and total pleasure.

God! She was killing him. Was he doing it right?

But when she whimpered softly, while his hand landed under her shirt, caressing her soft skin, he knew that he was indeed doing it right. At one point, both their chests were heaving and their breaths became ragged. But still she wanted… needed more. Ana helped him out of his shirt, making her eyes land on his gorgeous chest… and muscled stomach…

Her fingers trailed a path on his bare skin, making him shut his eyes tightly. But after her sweet torture, he was the one who needed _more_. More from her… So Christian grabbed her hand and crashed his lips onto hers again. Ana felt the passion and love in that kiss, making her heart swell gloriously.

She was wearing a long skirt and a white blouse with spaghetti straps. Christian slowly lowered each side of the straps and kissed her bare shoulders one by one. His lips on her skin made her knees turn into jelly… it felt so damn good!

At a certain point, the soft moans that escaped her plump lips, drove Christian crazy! But still, he wanted to pleasure her more, so he trailed her jaw line, chin and most sensitive spot on her neck with soft, gentle kisses…

Feeling his lips on her collar bone, made her sigh with content. Ana grabbed his face roughly and brought his lips back to hers. She needed him _so_ badly… Their kisses became more passionate by the minute, their hearts and bodies leaving their minds behind…

Christian tugged on the hem of her blouse and pulled it over her head. His eyes landed on her chest… Ana, Ana, Ana… She was so beautiful!

She was wearing a red lacey bra, his eyes admiring her gorgeous form. Christian ran his finger along her bare stomach and chest, driving her completely mad.

"Christian, I _need_ you." She pleaded.

At this point, Ana needed to hold onto something, so she shut her eyes tightly and her fingers landed in his hair, tugging on it real hard, making him growl softly…

"Christian…" she whispered.

But in the next split second, Ana went back to reality. She felt his thumb graze the scar near her hip... the only scar her whole body owned… In that split second, instead of Christian's loving touch, her mind brought her back to the past… to her horrible past… to a time where she was afraid to even step out of her apartment… Scared to see him… her ex…

The flashes of memories were too much and too painful for Ana to handle! She roughly pulled away from Christian and whispered.

"Don't… don't touch me… Stop, please stop…"

With pain in his heart Christian looked at her. She had wrapped her arms around herself, sitting on the bed, while tears flowed down her cheeks, fear written all over her face.

"Ana…" he pleaded.

But instead of listening to him, Ana turned her head the other way. Ana broke down and sobbed uncontrollably. She thought… she really thought that her past was in the past, but it clearly was still haunting her. Ana didn't know what to do… she was _so_ torn… So even though she knew it was going to cause him pain and it was going to gnaw at her heart, the next words spilled from her lips, as she avoided his gaze.

"Christian… please leave?" her voice a mere whisper, while it trembled heavily.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my! Poor Ana... poor Christian. :(**

**_Thank you for reading…_**

**_Can you leave me your thoughts of chapter 11?_**

**_Thank you,_**

**_J._**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

Hi, thank you so much for the story alerts/ favorites and the reviews. It really means a lot to me! :)

**Very IMPORTANT: **

**For those who are wondering - Yes, we will know more about Xylia in the upcoming chapters.**

**We will also find out more about Ana's past and her scar in the upcoming chapters.**

**Ana definitely will tell Christian her story and the boy is not Christian's son. Don't worry. :)**

**We will find out more about Ana and Christian in the upcoming chaps. Patience, please. Thank you.**

* * *

_**"Christian… please leave?" her voice a mere whisper, while it trembled heavily.**_

As Christian heard the words leave her lips, his heart dropped and broke into bits and pieces. Ana was sobbing and all he wanted to do right now, was to pick her up and put her in his pocket so nothing and no one could ever do her any harm- If that were possible, but it wasn't. The reality was harder than what he wished for.

"Ana… please, I can't leave you like this. You do know that I would never do anything to hurt you, right?" he pleaded, trying to swallow the huge lump in his throat.

But she just kept sobbing, her arms still wrapped around herself.

"Christian… please go." She whispered.

He ran his hand through his hair out of frustration and got up. Christian picked up his shirt from the floor and wore it. Before he walked out her bedroom door, he picked up her white blouse from the floor also and folded it. He then placed it gently on her bed and watched her one last time.

"Ana, I don't know what happened to you. All I know is that I am here for you when you decide to confide in me. I am not going anywhere, OK?" he said in determination.

Ana looked up, catching his gaze. Her eyes were teary and the look in her eyes made him feel a gut wrenching pain go through his heart and soul. It pained him to see her this way… Christian ignored the gnawing pain in his heart though and told her one more thing, before walking out the door.

"Ana… sweet, beautiful Ana. Please remember this: life won't always be easy, but you will always be safe in my arms…" his voice very shaky and a mere whisper.

**~ The next morning ~**

Christian woke up, remembering what had happened between him and Ana the evening before. The ache in his heart returned, the second he thought back on how Ana had been sobbing on the bed. He got up on his own; the last few days he refused to use his crutches like before. As he walked to the bathroom, he did it with much difficulty, stopping a couple of times, because of the pain. After Christian had taken a shower, he walked back into his bedroom.

He saw that Calinico had already taken out his clothes for the day out of his closet and had placed them on his bed. He also saw a note from his butler.

_**'Don't forget to swallow your medicine and if you go out, please bring your crutches and do not push your body to its limit.' The note said.**_

After Christian was dressed, he combed his dark copper hair while looking in the mirror. As a sigh escaped his lips, he studied his own face. It had been a long time since Christian had really looked at his own refection in the mirror. These last few years, after Demetrios' death, he refused to really look, because he didn't want to see the failure that he had become.

Christian had blamed himself for what happened to his son and was disgusted by himself. In his eyes he had failed his son and that's why he didn't have the courage to look in the mirror anymore. But now that Ana was in his life, he felt like fate had given him a second chance. This time Christian wasn't going to fail the one he truly cared about. No. Christian was determined to take away her fears so that they can be together…

**~ In the meantime ~**

Ana woke up, because someone was knocking nonstop on her door. "Come in!" she said, as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

Kate walked in and had a huge smile on her face. Ana was lying on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her best friend walked towards the bed and lied down next to her, grabbing Ana's arm and held it tightly.

"Morning, Ana." She said.

"Morning, Kate." Ana replied.

After a couple of minutes, Kate sat up and watched her best friend. Her right eyebrow was raised, while she waited for Ana to say something.

Ana furrowed her brows and asked."What is it, Kate? Do you have something to ask or tell me?"

"No… yes! Yes, I do… I thought that Christian would be in your bed right now…" Kate whispered.

"Kate! Why would you…" she began, but paused for a few moments, and then continued." Nothing happened last night, OK? Well… some things did happen, but…" Ana tried to explain, but she just couldn't find the right words.

After a few moments, Ana let out a deep breath, while shaking her head.

"Kate, I … uhum… I thought that I was over it… I thought that I had moved on from the pain that Philip had caused me… but uhum… I'm so not over it…" Ana said and began to sob again.

Tears were pooling in Kate's eyes, as she wrapped her arms around her best friend, holding Ana very tightly.

"I … I thought that I was OK with being touched by a man… Christian is wonderful, but… uhum… I just couldn't help how I reacted… I panicked and asked him to leave! That was the last thing I… I wanted! I didn't want him to leave, but… yet I asked him to…" Ana sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shhhh, it's OK, Ana. I am here and so is your dad. It's OK." Kate whispered, as she tried to sooth her best friend.

"Do you think that Christian hates me now? Maybe he thinks I am damaged, just like I told my dad once before… Christian doesn't deserve a damage woman… I, I have to get out of here!" Ana suddenly said and hastily got up.

She was about to pack her stuff, when Kate stopped her.

"Hey, Ana. Why are you running away? I don't know Christian all that well, but I _do_ know that he doesn't seem to be a coward or a jerk… and I am sure he is _nothing_ like Philip. Talk to Christian. Tell him what happened to you. He will listen. Do you know why? Because he is _in love with you_…" Kate simply said.

She then kissed her best friend on the top of her head and walked out the room, leaving Ana confused behind. Oh, her best friend had given her so much to think about now…

**~ A while later ~**

At the moment, Christian was having breakfast and reading the news paper. Ray Steele had joined him and began a conversation. They were discussing the profits of Christian's marble company, when an idea hit him.

"Didn't your daughter tell you on the first day here that she wanted to see fresh, uncut marbles up close in one of the mountains?" Christian asked.

At that, Ana's father smiled."You remember that?" he asked, surprised that Christian didn't forget.

"Well… you know me. I try to remember important stuff…" Christian replied.

Ray Steele chuckled."You mean, you remember every little detail of everything- As long as it has to do with my daughter." he stated.

Christian nervously ran a hand through his thick hair and was just about to explain himself.

But Ray Steele held his hand up and shook his head." You don't have to explain. It's OK, Christian." he said and sighed deeply, and then continued. "I know you like my daughter. You like her very much, do you? I can see it. Well, she likes you too. I don't know exactly what's going on between you two- If it's serious or not? But I know that you are a good man and you would never do anything to hurt her. And besides… it's her life and she's a grown woman. So there you go… whatever it is that's going on between the two of you… you both have my blessing."

Christian had been holding his breath the whole time, when the older man was speaking, so after hearing the last sentence, he let out that breath. Ray Steele began to chuckle and so did Christian.

After a little while, Christian decided to ask him about what happened to his daughter.

With a serious look on his face, Christian said. "Ray, I'm sorry to put you in this position. But… uhum… you told me before that you wanted to bring Ana here, because she had to deal with a lot of stress back home in Seattle. That… uhum… Ana had been through something horrible in her personal life. May I ask what happened to her?"

At hearing those words, Ray Steele swallowed hard, trying to keep his composure. Anger always rose from him, whenever he was reminded of what his daughter went through. After a few moments, he got up and looked at Christian.

"She uhum… doesn't wanna tell you?" Ana's father asked.

"No. She was too shaken up. Ana didn't tell me." Christian replied, feeling very uncomfortable right now.

Ray Steele shook his head. "I think that uhum… that Ana should tell you herself. I'm sorry, Christian. But it's her life and she should be the one to tell you, not me… that is, _if _she wants you to know."

At that, Christian let out a deep breath." I… uhumm, I understand." He replied, sounding very disappointed.

**~ In the meantime ~**

Ana walked out her room, wearing a tank top and a dark blue skirt. Her straw hat was in her hand, her sunglasses on her nose. Her bathing suit was of course underneath her clothes and her bag over her shoulder. In the hall, she bumped into Kate, so they walked down the stairs together. Kate then grabbed Ana's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"So, I see that you aren't running away." Kate stated.

Ana smiled."No. I am staying, Kate. Why should I go? You're right, instead of running away, I should be facing my own demons. I shouldn't let it bring me down." she said, self assured.

At that, Kate smiled and squeezed her best friend's hand lightly for encouragement. She was _so_ proud of Ana. As they walked out the mansion, Ana's eyes landed on Christian and her father. They seem to be discussing something important.

"Oh! Your dad likes Christian, Ana. That's one obstacle you don't have to overcome." Kate uttered, making Ana's cheeks turn crimson red.

At that moment, Christian looked up and instantly locked eyes with Ana. His gorgeous, grey eyes were full of love and she felt like they were boring into her soul. It was like he was pleading for Ana to let him in- Into her heart, mind and soul. She wanted to look away, but she wasn't able to. He had caught her gaze and was determined to hold onto it as long as possible. Ana's heart fluttered in her chest, her stomach doing the infamous flip flops. All Ana could think about was how close they were last evening. How Christian was making her whimper and moan. How he had been making her feel _so_ good with his fingers and his lips… well until _stupid, stupid Philip_ popped into her head that is…

God, she hated Philip! And boy, did she care about Christian...

**~ A while later ~**

They all sat at the table, talking and eating the fresh fruits from Christian's garden.

"So, what are your plans for today, girls?" Ray Steele asked.

"I'm going sightseeing with Elena." Kate said.

Elena frowned for a few seconds, but received a 'look' from Kate, so after a few moments she nodded in agreement.

"Aaaaaah, yes! Kate and I have plans. We are going into town, taking pictures, trying to speak Greek." Elena explained.

Everyone began to laugh, because they all knew Elena's Greek sucked.

"Well, I think I should go along with you two. Because I do not want to bail you two outta jail, cause Elena's Greek is horrible." Ana's dad teased.

"Hey. That was a huge misunderstanding,OK. I wanted to _buy_ some fruit that day. It wasn't my fault that the vendor thought that I wanted to _sell_ illegal substances!" Elena attempted to defend herself.

They all laughed aloud, making Elena roll her pretty eyes." You all are mean. Mean, I say. Well, I'm outta here." Elena mumbled and walked away with her pretty head held up high.

"I better follow her, before she leaves without us." Kate said to Ana's father, and then walking away.

"And Ana… what are your plans for today?" Ray Steele asked curiously.

She had her hands in the air, not sure what to say.

"Ana, there are some mountains nearby, full of some of the most beautiful green marbles in all of Greece. Would you like to see it up close and personal? The marbles are untouched by man." Christian asked, his voice sounding very hopeful.

The wheels in Ana's head were turning, not sure what she should say to him. Ana looked at her father, then at Christian and then back at her father. "Yes, I'd like that very much." She replied, making both her dad and Christian sigh in relief.

"OK, then. You both have fun today, alright?" Ana's father advised and kissed his daughter on the forehead, before walking away.

**~ 20 minutes later ~**

At the moment, Ana was in the jeep with Christian, enjoying nature and listening to the radio. He was driving on a dirt road and telling her about Greek history. He was concentrating on the road, his eyes fixed on it. So Ana had the opportunity to study Christian. She studied the features on his face and was just in awe. God! He was so handsome… From his gorgeous, grey eyes to his well defined nose to his talented lips to his strong, attractive jaw and his thick, dark copper hair…

'He looked like a Greek God… Was he a descendant of one?' she asked herself.

"Are you listening to me, Ana?" Christian asked.

"Huh? Yeah, of course I am…" she said, her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"Really? Then what did I just ask you?" he tested.

"Huh? You were asking me… OK, I wasn't listening to the last part… sorry. My mind was somewhere else." She explained, while running her hand nervously through her dark brown, shiny hair.

He sighed."May I know what you were thinking about?" he carefully asked.

Ana laughed at herself mentally; oh, she didn't want to tell him that she was gawking at him! She had to think of a lie… like really fast.

"Uhum… well, I…" Ana began, but then she heard a song on the radio.

She pumped up the volume and smiled widely.

"Hey, this is my song! I love it!" Ana said, looking at him, a twinkle in her eyes.

Christian watched as she was singing along with a huge smile on her face and dancing in her seat. God! She was so endearing… and beautiful… and amazing… and he cared so much about her!

"So, what's the name of the song?" he asked.

She looked up at him."**The world is ours**. And the group is called **Eleven past one.**" Ana answered, a smile still gracing her pretty face.

"Nice tune." He said and listened how she was singing along, like she didn't have a care in the world.

Christian observed the pretty young woman who sat next to him. And as he did, he promised himself that he'd do anything to keep her safe from harm. Also, he was _very_ determined to keep his promise…

**~ A while later ~**

At the moment, Ana was staring her eyes out. She and Christian were up and close, looking at the green marbles. They had been walking the tunnels and ended up in a cave full of green marbles- shiny, precious marbles. Ana also had a helmet on top of her head and a flashlight on her forehead. It was a bit dark in the cave. She was admiring the gems, her mouth was slightly open, her eyes almost falling out of their sockets. She was too afraid to touch them, afraid that they would lose their value.

Christian smiled."Go on. Touch it." He said.

"No! I'm not gonna. Their so beautiful and so…" she began.

"Untouched?" he finished for her.

"Well, yeah. Thank you so much for bringing me here, Christian. This place is a paradise." Ana complimented.

"Thank you." Christian croaked.

"So, there are no other people in here?" she asked.

He shook his head."No, not on this side of the mountain." He replied, as his face turned red.

Ana heard in Christian's voice that something wasn't right with him. She took a good look at him and saw that his face was strained.

"Christian. Are you OK?" she asked, worry and concern washing over her.

He was panting and almost lost his balance, so Ana helped him to stay on his feet. He held onto her, his fingers gripping at her soft flesh.

"Christian! What's wrong?" she asked, as panic rose from within her.

He looked awful and very exhausted!

"I… uhum… this morning I didn't swallow my pain killers. My knee is _literally_ killing me." he said, his breathing labored.

"OK, so where… where is your medicine? Tell me, is it in your back-pack or in the car?" Ana asked, her voice trembling.

"No, I didn't bring any." He replied, looking at her very dazed.

"Christian, you are scaring the hell outta me! What must I do? Did you bring your crutches?" she asked.

He shook his head, while gasping for air. Christian was still gripping her tightly, making Ana break down in tears.

Here she was alone with Christian in her arms, in a cave with no one else around! On the other side of the mountain there were workers, but Ana and Christian were so deep in the caves. There was no signal on her phone, so she wasn't able to make a phone call. What to do?!

Ana could leave him here, and go to find someone who could help them. She knew which path to take to reach the mine workers. But Ana didn't want to leave Christian alone. No, she was _not_ gonna leave him! If the situation was reversed, he would not leave her either. So, no. Ana had made up her mind and decided to stay with Christian...

At the moment, she had no other option, so Ana did the only thing that she could think of.

"HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP ME! HELP!" she yelled as loud as her vocal cords were able to.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my... will someone hear Ana's cry for help?**

**_Thank you for reading…_**

**_Can you leave me your thoughts of chapter 12?_**

**_Thank you,_**

**_J._**


End file.
